


只为你

by meiem



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13年底写完的旧文，过来备个份，番外一同样在13年底写完，番外二是14年4月的，可能会有番外三。。。<br/>哨兵向导半AU，十岁年龄差，收养梗，时间线为了配合剧情都被我改了…<br/>这其实就是个套用了普通哨兵向导设定的狗血片段言情。。。<br/>有各种BUG和OOC。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

站着，在伤痕的

阴影里，在空中。

站着，不为任何事物任何人。

不可辨认，

只是

为你。

带着那拥有藏身之处的一切，

也勿需

语言。

                  ——保罗•策兰

 

“妈咪，这是什么？”Steve Rogers盯着被一条水蓝色的毯子包裹着，放在床上的小东西。

噢！这实在太小了，还没他的手臂长，小东西蜷缩着，皮肤皱皱的，眼睛都睁不开，Rogers夫人在一旁微笑，揉着儿子的金色短发，“让他做你弟弟好不好？”

Steve的蓝眼睛不可思议的瞪大着，立刻点头，“好啊好啊！”

于是，这团小东西成了他的弟弟——James Buchanan Rogers。

James是早产儿，虽然小的可怕，但却很健康，十岁的Steve抱着他像是抱了个洋娃娃，他亲了亲James的脸颊，嫩嫩的，滑滑的，带着一股特殊的奶香味，小家伙睁开眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠像是颗小小的水晶球，迷瞪的看了他一会又重新闭起来。

Steve想，有这样一双美丽眼睛的婴儿怎么会变成弃婴的呢？“你的妈咪太坏了…”他在James耳边轻轻说着。

自从一名普通人刺杀了斐迪南大公的妻子——一名皇室向导，导致斐迪南大公发狂而死后，世界大战爆发了，参战各国的哨兵和向导呈几何锐减。

现在，虽然战争结束了，但是哨兵和向导都被迫进行严格的登记，尤其是向导，他们太稀少，太珍贵了，塔对他们而言就是黄金做的笼子。

Steve的母亲是一名护士，父亲是名军官，不是哨兵，不是向导，不用去塔里，只是普通人，Steve觉得这样的家很好。

当然，再加上James后，就更好了，Steve给他取了个昵称叫做Bucky，每次Steve这么叫他时，他都会咯咯咯的笑上好一会，显然他很喜欢，即便他根本不明白这是在呼唤他。

Bucky最喜欢的东西是Steve的手指——以至于每次Steve练习完素描后，妈咪都会督促他洗手——可以安心让Bucky咬在嘴里。他还没有长牙，牙肉和舌头都软软的，磨蹭着Steve的指节，有些痒。

这个习惯在Bucky开始长牙的时候被强制改掉了，妈咪不能看着Steve的手指被咬出血还让他往Bucky嘴里送。

Bucky会说的第一个单词是“steve”，虽然有些口齿不清，可是当Bucky天真的望着他，灰蓝色的大眼睛里布满了水汽，朝他叫着“steve，steve”的时候，Steve的心都快化了。

他不顾Bucky的手舞足蹈，将他抱在怀里，我一定会好好照顾你的，Steve对自己说。

——————————————

一岁的Bucky还不会走路，他趴在自己的生日蛋糕旁，对它露出好奇的表情，然后伸出一根短短肉肉的手指戳了进去，噢！别！Steve假装生气的阻止他，直到Bucky把奶油抹在他脸上后，他再也装不下去了。

Bucky会走路后，事情就变得有些糟糕了，他很顽皮，比Steve小时候捣蛋的多，这让Steve不得不对他贡献出了自己的空闲时间和所有的假期。

妈咪甚至还在他们都没空的时候请了保姆，家里并不富裕，Steve皱眉想着家里什么时候有了多余的钱，但是那时他还太小，他无法想出某些事中隐藏的关联。

Steve并不在意把时间都献给了Bucky，他长得比同龄人要矮小，在学校也不十分受欢迎，就算他有一双比天空还清澈的眼睛，大家也不喜欢一个书呆子不是？

况且，比起自己的眼睛，他更喜欢Bucky的，他总觉得自己的眼睛太蓝，蓝的容不下一颗沙尘，一片乌云，但是Bucky的不同，灰蓝色，像是海天的交界，包容了天地的一切。

——————————————

Bucky快两岁时的冬天，Steve的哮喘有些发作，家里没有了合适的药，所以他只好牵着Bucky的手一起去母亲工作的医院寻求帮助。

Bucky带着小手套，裹着围巾，棕黑色的刘海从绒线帽里露出来，即使穿得像只小熊，小脸依旧被冻得红红的，Steve捏了捏他的手，“冷么？”

Bucky摇摇头，“不…”否认的回答后是擤鼻子的声音，Steve笑起来，Bucky有些不高兴的撅起嘴，大声道：“我不冷！”

Steve点点头，弯腰把逞强的小家伙抱在怀里，虽然有点重，但是彼此的体温是最好的慰藉，他加快了自己的步伐。

他心里又免不了有点自豪——Bucky的固执都是和自己学的。

——————————————

带着三岁的Bucky出去玩水简直是灾难，他快成了街上同龄孩子里的小魔王了，和Steve还真互补。

“Steve，我们再玩会好么？”Bucky浑身湿透的望着Steve，眼睛里都湿漉漉的，“不行，现在就回家。”一身干燥的Steve拒绝的也很干脆。

Bucky撅着嘴，“不要，我要继续玩。”说完就转身跑进水里，“那我可走了！”Steve喊了声，也转身离开，当然他没有真的离开，只是躲在某个转角看着Bucky的反应。

刚开始，他还在那里玩，接着转身发现Steve真的不见了，眼睛四处乱转，祈望能抓到一丝他的影子。

在确定Steve不在那里后，Bucky终于抽着鼻子哭了起来。

眼泪一掉，Steve就于心不忍了，立刻冲到他的身边，抱住他，安慰他，Bucky在他的怀里反而越哭越起劲。

“好了好了，谁让你不听话。”

Bucky抬头看他，眼泪和水全糊在他的脸上，用无比认真的表情问他，“如果我听话，你还会丢下我，离开我么？”

Steve怜爱的笑了，“不会，我保证。”Bucky点点头，抽泣着握住他的一根手指，“走吧，我们回家。”

——————————————

Steve十五岁时，他的父亲牺牲了。

身为军官的父亲时常不在家，但是Steve仍然可以从相处不多的记忆里找到爱的影子，他教会他做人，他交给他职责，Steve唯一遗憾的是，父亲没办法再陪伴自己和Bucky。

葬礼上，Bucky抱着Steve的腿无声的哭着，五岁大的孩子还不懂什么是生离死别，只是被葬礼上的凝重气氛吓到了。Steve半心半意的揉着他的乱发脑袋，瞥到不远处有一个身穿军装的人正在和他的母亲说话。

是个哨兵，而他的向导站在他的半步之后，母亲则一边点头，一边用手帕擦拭着眼泪，三个人突然同时将视线投向了Steve和Bucky，紧张感顿时盘踞在了Steve的脑海中，他下意识的搂紧了Bucky。

很快，三个人收回目光又专心致志的交谈起来。

——————————————

Bucky第一次提到哨兵向导是在他上学后不久，他一边穿着Steve递来的衣服一边问他，“Steve，哨兵是什么？Chris说他以后会成为哨兵，Anna会是他的向导。”

“别听他乱说，”Steve为他解开他扣错的扣子，重新替他扣好，“他的父母都是普通人，他很难成为哨兵。”

瞧见Bucky皱着眉，他继续说道：“哨兵比普通人厉害很多，所以如果Chris是哨兵，你会怕他么？”

Bucky歪着头仔细的想了会，“不会，我不怕哨兵。”回答得到Steve一个赞许的笑。

等他爬上椅子开始吃早饭时，他又问：“那向导呢？Anna说她绝对不要成为向导，向导是比哨兵更可怕的人么？”

“不…” Steve把涂了花生酱的面包递给他，“向导会被关进塔里，除非他的哨兵赋予，否则他们永远都不会拥有自由。”

Bucky懵懂的点点头，Steve只是催促他不要迟到。

——————————————

Steve考上了大学，艺术系，他理想等他毕业后可以成为一个漫画家，但也意味着他不能每天都见到Bucky了。

在Bucky面前，他没有表现得太舍不得，Bucky一脸不高兴的看着他理东西，换作平时，他早就扑过来帮忙或者捣蛋了。

“我会想你的…”Bucky被母亲牵着手和他道别，“唉，Bucky，我记得我告诉过你，我下个月就会回来的。”

“可我还是会想你，”Bucky固执的重复，“你会想我和妈咪么？”对上他无比期待的眼睛，Steve点点头，“会，我会一直想着你们。”

上帝知道，他心里有多不想离开这里，就像Bucky把他的情绪投射到了自己的心里，思念，不舍，却又温暖的包围着他。

——————————————

对于母亲的去世，Steve早就做好了思想准备，毕竟从得知她在医院感染了肺结核后，他就预想到了最坏的结果。

从墓园回来的路上，两个人都没有说话，Bucky苦着脸，眼泪在眼睛里打转。

厚密的乌云张牙舞爪的在天空上蔓延，雨还没开始下，刚踏上公寓门口的阶梯，一辆看起来十分高级的黑色轿车就停在了门口，“Steve Rogers先生。”一位眼熟的军官从汽车后座探头看他。

Steve推了推Bucky，“你先进去吧。”Bucky抗拒的晃了晃身体，感受到Steve手上的强硬力道后，才不情不愿的走进公寓。

军官从车里下来，目光一直追随着Bucky，直到他的背影消失，“我见过你，在我父亲的葬礼上。”Steve忍住没有去挡住他的视线。

“对于Rogers夫人的事，我很遗憾。”哨兵军官一脸严肃的看着他，“你似乎打算退学？这大可不必。”

Steve皱着眉，母亲是家里唯一的经济来源，现在，他除了退学去找工作外，没有可以让他和Bucky生活下去的办法了，除非…

Steve握紧了双手，多年的疑惑瞬间连成了一条线，“你们要对Bucky做什么？”

军官笑了笑，“他会去私立寄宿学校，这样你就不用退学了。经济上你不用担心，这是抚养他时就约定好的。”

Steve沉默着，军官继续道：“看来你母亲什么都没有告诉你，”他盯住Steve的眼睛，“James，是Barnes将军的儿子，因为某些原因他暂时无法回归他的家族。”

Steve有些惊讶的抬头，Barnes将军，那个以铁腕手段出名的哨兵将军？！军官满意的看着他，“教育好James是你现在的职责。”他对着Steve微微点了下头，转身上了汽车。

雨终究开始下了。

“你不高兴…”Bucky探究的看着他，“你好像还很生气，为什么？那个人让你不开心了么？”他走过去抱住steve，头发蹭着他的脸。

“没有，没什么。”Steve让自己忽视那又痒又柔软的触感，只专注于Bucky的怀抱，他或许会成为一个哨兵，他会很强大，他会成为军人，他和自己不是一个世界的人。Steve这么想着，胸口的某处似乎慢慢被扯开了一道缝隙。

静默的房间里只听见淅淅沥沥的雨声，他们只是抱紧了彼此。

——————————————

Steve被梦困住了，他知道他在梦里，他的胸口疼痛，呼吸困难，他无法醒来。

“Steve…Steve…”有个轻轻的声音在呼唤他，渐渐的一团温暖的思绪包围了他，肺部的疼痛得到了缓解，柔和的光芒让他从噩梦的碎片里醒来。

Steve张开眼睛，还在大口呼吸，Bucky的额头紧贴着他的额头，不断叫着他的名字。

“嗨…”Steve开口，声音里带着惊醒后的沙哑。

Bucky直起身体，退开些，顺着床头灯打出的光擦拭起他头上的汗珠，“我听到你在尖叫，你在发烧，Steve，还好么？”

Steve眨着眼睛，点了点头，“我去给你拿药。”Bucky赤着脚拿来了药和水，看着Steve服下去。

把水杯放在一边后，他咬着唇，“我能和你睡在一起么？就今晚。”Bucky可怜兮兮的问他。

Steve笑起来，掀起了一角的被子，Bucky心满意足的爬上了床，为两个人掖好被子，然后乖乖窝在他的手臂下。

Bucky环住他，“你真瘦。”蹭到他的都是硬邦邦的骨头。“是啊，你比我结实多了。”Steve的手抚过他的背，透过睡衣他感受到的是肌肉的温度。

察觉到Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，他松开了手，“怎么了？”

“你别离开我好么？别像爸爸妈妈那样离开我好么？我不想见不到你。”Bucky贴紧他。

“Bucky…”Steve不知道自己该怎么回答，“每个人都是会死的，Bucky，但我不会在你需要我时离开你，我保证。”

“我永远都需要你，Steve，永远。”Bucky仰起头，亲吻了Steve的下巴，摩挲着那里长着短短胡茬的皮肤。

Steve呻吟了一声，将自己的唇按在他的额上，“我知道…我知道…”

他也知道Bucky需要比他更好的教育。

——————————————

“我为什么要去那种鬼地方上学？”Bucky气愤的扔掉了手中餐具，“注意你的用词，Bucky。”Steve瞪了他一眼。

在Steve的严肃瞪视下，Bucky不满的闭上了嘴，“如果你不去那里上学，我就必须退学，你希望我退学么？”

Bucky垮下脸，立刻回答：“不要。”他知道Steve的理想，他可不想因为自己而毁了它。

“那你就得去那里上学。”Steve继续哄劝道。

“那所学校里有哨兵。”不知道为什么，Bucky生来就不喜欢哨兵，即使他几乎没有接触过哨兵。他想，如果Steve是哨兵的话，他还会不会像现在这么喜欢他？当然每次看到他的小个子，Bucky就打消了这个想法。

“你不喜欢哨兵么？”Steve苦涩的想，那是因为Bucky或许也会成为哨兵，他们才会如此安排。

Bucky皱起眉，“毫无好感。”

“那正好可以让你改变些想法，好了，”他拍拍Bucky的肩，“别苦着脸了，我会去看你的。”

“你保证？”Bucky期望的看着他。

“嗯…”Steve点头，“我保证。”

——————————————

Bucky扶着闭起眼睛的Steve，把他带到桌前，“好了，可以睁开眼睛了。”

桌上有个插了蜡烛的蛋糕，“那是我在家政课上学的。”Bucky面对转身过来的Steve，笑的有些腼腆，“生日快乐，Steve。”

Steve看着已经开始长个儿的Bucky，眼里满是感动和宠溺，这是他的弟弟，又不是他的弟弟，他伸手想触碰他的脸颊，被Bucky闪开了，Bucky握住他伸来的手，“来吧，许愿吹蜡烛。”

Steve点点头，不顾Bucky蹙起的眉头，把他的手交握在自己的手里，再次闭起眼睛，许下愿望。

Bucky不再试图抽回自己的手，在寿星吹灭蜡烛后，说道：“你的面试会成功的。”

Steve笑了，Bucky似乎有种神奇的魔力，总能猜到他在想什么。“你怎么比我还笃定？”Steve趁机捏上他的脸颊。

Bucky不高兴的揉着脸，“因为Steve Rogers只有一个。”

“James Rogers也是唯一的。”Steve亲吻他的额头，Bucky微微一笑，“但愿如此。”顺势靠上他骨瘦如柴的肩膀，“你有什么话要和我说么？”

Steve愣了愣，蹭着他的发尾，“我爱你。”Bucky深吸了一口气，“我也爱你。”

不，这不是他想听到，也不是他想说的话。他从小就知道自己不是Steve的亲弟弟，但是他们的感情比任何人都要亲近，所以他选择无视真相。

直到那个姓Barnes的女人来到学校，棕黑色的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，拉着他的手告诉他谁才是他的母亲，她是多么想念他，多么希望他能回到她的身边。

Bucky宁愿告诉他真相的是Steve而不是一个他根本不认识的人。

他靠在那双肩膀上，拼命忍住眼泪，他相信Steve不会离开他，他是如此郑重的向他保证过。

——————————————

【我都快忘了这是篇哨兵向导文了】

Steve望着窗外那辆黑色的轿车。

Bucky站在他的身边，“你有什么话要对我说么？”他笑起来，微红的眼眶让人心疼，“过了今天恐怕就没机会了。”

Steve颤抖的问他，“你什么时候知道的？”

“我懂事的时候，只是一直到去年你生日之前，那个叫Winnifred Barnes的女人来找我…”Bucky移动脚步面对Steve，“我以为你们是爱我的，其实只是安排好的对么？所以你一直都在骗我，你所有的保证都是假的？”

面对Bucky的质问，Steve没有说话，连动都没有动，Bucky苦笑着摇摇头，“还是别说了，Steve，我不想听到我不想要的回答。”他停顿了一会，走上去拥抱了一下Steve，但是立刻松手，后退，“再见，Steve。”

他转身走到门口，回头看了眼低着头没有反应的Steve，又把视线下移到他紧握的双手上，Bucky紧紧咬住下唇，控制住自己的双手和双腿，然后打开门，径直向轿车走去。

他没有告诉Steve的是，Barnes家族需要他，不是因为他会成为一个哨兵，而是因为他的亲生母亲是一名向导，他成为向导的几率比哨兵更大。

稀有的向导，一直是所有人争夺的目标。

Steve看着最终远去的轿车，松开了已经被自己掐的血肉模糊的手心。

他怎么可能不爱Bucky——他唯一的家人，他对他的爱早就超过了兄长对弟弟的感情。他甚至愿意祈求Bucky别离开自己，永远不要。但是他没有权利，他只是个什么都不是的人。

他会成为一个哨兵，Steve告诉自己，他会得到更好的教育，Steve提醒自己，他会活得更好，Steve骗着自己。

直到他再也无法承受心碎的重量，滑倒在地。

他们都会好的…他痛苦的捂着自己的胸口，不停地这么想着。

——————————————

命运真的很难说清楚。

如果Steve没有疯了一样想要参军，如果他没有凑巧去看明日世博会，如果他没有在那里不服输的和别人打了一架，如果他没有遇见Erskine博士，那么他就不会成为超级哨兵。

当他从那个仪器里走出来时，那一连串的变故，包括Erskine博士被人枪杀，以及从潜水艇里抓住凶手，都让他有些无所适从。

Peggy Carter很照顾他，可惜的是她只是个普通人，如果她是向导，恐怕上级早就让她和Steve结合了。

其实，Steve并不十分需要向导，这就是他被称为超级哨兵的原因。他的五感比普通哨兵更加敏锐，体能也更强壮，而他几乎不需要用向导素来防止自己陷入神游症。

这原本可以大大缓解向导不足造成的哨兵发狂而死，又能将普通人转变为哨兵，但厄金斯博士的死亡让这一巨大推动停止了。

Steve一直关心着Barnes家族的动向，在日本偷袭珍珠港之前，Barnes将军就主张宣战，在那之后，他得到了更多的拥护，这是好事吧，Steve想。

分别之后他和Bucky就没有再见过面，Bucky现在长得有多高了？有没有成为英俊的小伙子？他见到自己现在这样会是怎样的表情？

Steve想象着，Bucky的脸自始至终都是如此清晰，清晰到让他错觉他能感受到Bucky的一举一动。

第二次世界大战全面爆发——送往战场的哨兵和向导数量都被严格的控制着。

而Steve，这个终于穿上军服的，全世界唯一一个超级哨兵，却只能演演歌舞剧，卖卖国债，他不知道自己是幸运多一点，还是悲哀多一点。

又一次的巡演，趁着下雨的间隙，Steve坐在无人的角落里，半心半意的画着画。

马戏团的猴子，既是他自己的写照，又赤裸裸的嘲笑着自己。

Peggy走到他身边，两个人无言的坐着，仿佛要说的话都通过空气传达给了对方，Steve听着她的心跳，闻到她身上混合着淡淡香水和战火硝烟的气味，那并没有让他觉得反感。

远处又来了一辆运送伤员的车辆，Steve现在已经能够通过声音和气味分别各种车辆的用途了，“107步兵团的，”Peggy顺着他的目光望过去，“几乎全灭…Cap你要做什么？！”

Steve冲了出去，他的速度没有人能追的上。

那是他父亲曾经服役的部队，如果他的父亲还在，他会对自己说什么？

……

当Steve看着红骷髅离去，又带着107团的士兵和从Hydra那里缴获的战利品归来时，他并没有想过自己要一战成名，或者封功受勋。

他只是沐浴在阳光里，重新找回了被层层包裹在自己心中的正义和坚持。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【都是我乱编。。。如果你看的很纠结，那一定是作者的错，因为作者写的时候就很纠结了，经常写着写着忘记了这是哨兵向导文，经常写着写着忘记了心理描写，只能大段写完再回去改。。。所以一旦发现前言不搭后语，请千万不！要！打！脸！】

 

Gabe Jones把电报递给Steve，“Cap，看起来电报内容还是和以前一样。”

Steve无奈叹气，“是啊，无非是让我快点结合，可我想我暂时还不需要向导。”

Gabe Jones笑了笑，“全国的向导都等着被你挑选，这可是很难得的机会啊Cap，当然对那些向导姑娘而言就更难得了。”

Steve瞪了他一眼，“好了，回复他们，在我们胜利后，我会考虑选择向导的。”Gabe耸耸肩，“这范围可真大，我已经能预见下一封电报会说什么了。”他按了几下电码，转头想看Steve的表情，却发现他若有所思的站在他背后，“怎么了？长官。”

Steve摇摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀，“这里交给你了。”他走出联络帐篷，指着不远处的一顶小帐篷，询问一个路过的士兵，“额，那里发生了什么么？”

士兵立正道：“长官，Dugan在营里找到一个小孩，正在那个帐篷里。”

Steve皱眉，普通的小孩能跑到这里来？！而且，刚刚他和Gabe在一起时，猛然被一种强烈的感觉穿透了，就像是出现了一条纽带——指引他，拉扯他，告诉他必须要去哪里。

可是当他定下心来细细寻找时，这种感觉又消失了，他只能凭着直觉推断地点，他迈开步子，向目的地走去。

Dugan的声音已经传进他的耳朵里，“你这个还没我高的小屁孩就想参军？过几年再来吧。”

“哼！我明年就能长得比你高，还不会有你的圆肚子。”这是个陌生的声音，Steve辨认之后又觉得有点熟悉。

Dugan显然被他口中的小屁孩呛了一下，“不管你说什么，马上就会有人送你到后方，你在这里不安全。”

“不要！…”这句话立刻让Steve的脑袋迸出一道火花，后面的话已经听不下去了，迫不及待的掀开帐门，里面的两个人都看向他。

而Steve的眼里，只有那个孩子，确切的说是个少年，棕黑的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，嘴唇红润饱满，他已经长的比同龄人还高了，颀长的身材是如此的挺拔，Steve的眼睛完全没有办法从他身上移开。

少年忽然皱眉，因为认出来人是个哨兵而厌恶的别过了头，Steve觉得自己有点受伤，清清喉咙，“Dugan，你先出去吧，这里我来解决。”

Dugan出去时，还不忘警告少年老实点，少年不屑的朝他吐吐舌头。

Steve做了个深呼吸，然后，“Bucky…”终于叫出了他在梦里呼唤了无数遍的名字。

Bucky疑惑的歪着头，在Steve脱下面罩后，顿时张大了眼睛，那双蓝色的纯净的眼睛像从前一样饱含感情的望着他，“你…你是Steve？”Bucky不确定的开口。

从他嘴里说出自己的名字，让Steve颤动不已，“是的，我是。”他向Bucky伸出手——在好不容易没有给他一个激烈的熊抱后——“来吧，去我的帐篷，我有很多话想和你说。”

Bucky脸上还挂着吃惊的表情，但他马上就咬着唇让自己平静下来，可惜激烈的心跳出卖了他，他看了看Steve的手，硬是把自己的手背在身后，“我会跟着你的。”

Steve依旧微笑着，收回了自己的手，向自己的帐篷走去。

他让Bucky先走了进去，如果不是他成了超级哨兵，Bucky现在大概已经比自己高了吧，他欣慰的看着正不知所措的看他的Bucky。

“所以，你就是那个超级哨兵？”Bucky观察了他一会，问道。

Steve点点头，来到他身边，Bucky短促的笑了一声，“哨兵没有一个是好东西。”

Steve笑起来，“我想里面也包括了我？”

Bucky咬了咬牙，“是的。”

“看来你还和以前一样这么讨厌哨兵。”Steve允许自己再次伸手，他渴望碰触Bucky的念头压倒了一切，如果他不能这么做，他觉得自己一定会因为疼痛而死去。

他的手揽过Bucky的颈，那一瞬Bucky不安的看着他，Steve缓缓的把他拉近自己，让他们的胸膛贴在一起，放在背后的手开始施力，像是要把Bucky嵌进自己的怀里，不再分离。

Steve肆意的亲吻着Bucky的头发，当事人的手终于慢慢的扶上了他的腰，任他在自己的耳边不断述说着想念。

……

“饿了么？”Steve拿出些硬面包放在Bucky的眼前，Bucky捏下一小块，“你怎么会成为哨兵的？”

“因为我在明日世博会里和别人打了一架，所以，就被挑中参加实验了。”事实当然不只是这样。

Bucky的嘴弯了弯，“那你有向导了么？”Steve摇摇头，“我想我不需要，我不想因为我，而让一个人失去自己的人生。”

Bucky盯着他看了会，低头看向自己手中的面包，“也许和你反而会比较好。”再轻的声音都逃不过Steve的耳朵，“发生了什么么？Bucky，他们对你不好么？”

Steve眉头紧皱，他不能接受自己的珍宝被人随意的对待，当初他就是坚信Bucky会得到更好的生活，才会让他回去的，否则他怎么舍得。

“George Barnes对待向导的态度并不友善，他把他们看成自己的所有物，当然很多哨兵都这么看，可是你，Steve，你现在也是这么看得么？”Bucky抿着嘴，眉目中流露出担忧。

不知为何，Bucky没有称呼Barnes将军为父亲这件事，让Steve有点高兴，“我不知道，Bucky，我现在所有的表现不过是因为我还没有遇见和我最为相容的向导罢了，也许哨兵的本能也会让我失去人性。”

Bucky玩弄着面包，“Robert Barnes还没找到他的向导，经常会陷入神游症，所以你也会么？”

“不，你忘了我是超级哨兵么？超级两个字可不是白加的。”在赢得了Bucky的一个笑容后，他问道：“Robert Barnes是谁？”

Bucky收敛起笑容，“George Barnes的第一个儿子，他在没有变成哨兵之前，和一个普通女性结婚了，大概没有预计到这样出生的儿子也能成为哨兵，还真是惊喜的不得了。”

“那，Winnifred Barnes夫人呢？”Steve斟酌着用词，

Bucky勾起一抹笑，以Steve对他的了解，他看起来喜怒无常，只是为了隐藏内心，连在他面前都要藏起来的心思，究竟是什么？

“她是个向导，在Barnes的原配病死之前，不允许她和她的孩子进入他们的家族。”

向导？Steve愣了愣，所以Bucky是在担心这个么？虽说孩子容易继承母亲的属性，但是…他走过去，低下头，捧起Bucky的脸，吻上他光洁的额头，“别担心，你也会成为哨兵的。”嘴唇留恋着那里的美妙触感。

Bucky为此颤抖了一下，握住他的手腕，“Steve，其实我…”

Dugan冲了进来，看到两个人维持的暧昧姿势后，立刻转过身去，“额…长官，有人找你，和他。”

Steve不快的情绪被他压制了下去，“我知道了。”

走出帐篷就看见一辆军用吉普停在外面，Bucky一脸不情愿的跟在他身后。

“我们又见面了。”Zach·Hoo看着眼前金发碧眼的大个子，与之前唯一相同的就是脸上的表情——固执的坚持。记得有谁说过，美国队长的笑容像是阳光般可以融化寒冰，其实他自己就是块大冰块吧。

Steve朝这个哨兵军官点点头，“是啊，每次都不是时候。”

Zach笑了笑，“我一听说你们驻扎在这里时，就想到James会不会是来找你了，美国队长可是他的偶像。”

Steve觉得好笑，凭Bucky对哨兵的态度，他是绝对不会把一个超级哨兵视为偶像的。

Bucky从他背后闪出来，“我只是随便走走。”

Zach正色道：“你的父亲正在视察部队，你不该让他担心。”

Bucky无辜的耸耸肩，“如果他能和部队一起上战场就更好了。”

“如果你了解过他的事迹，你就会发现将军参加过第一次世界大战。”Zach有些严肃，又有些无奈的解释道。

“没死真是太好了对吧。”

“Bucky…”Steve适时出声制止，Bucky回头瞪他，又柔软下来，“我还以为我能比你高了呢。”他的脸上终于浮现出Steve熟悉的表情，这种表情表示他现在非常不高兴。

Steve在心里偷笑，Bucky哼了一声，握住他的手，“Steve，等你回去之后来找我好么？”像小时候一样，抬头仰望着他，眼睛里堆满了无比的期望。

如果不是旁边有这么多人的话，Steve又想亲吻他的额头了，所以他只好用手包裹住他半个脸颊，“好的。”

于是，当Steve还在战场上的时候，就流传起了关于伟大的美国队长其实喜欢的是男人——尤其是红唇皓齿的少年——的传闻。

为此，他的好朋友Howard还特意开私人飞机来前方调侃他，至于流言是真是假，也就只有超级哨兵自己清楚了。

——————————————

Steve没有见到Bucky。

他一回到后方稍做整顿，就去了Barnes的家，却被告知Bucky已经被送往国家另一端的军事学院去了。

再得到Bucky既没有转变成哨兵又没有觉醒为向导的信息后，Steve才略微的放心下来。

从上次见面后，他以为Bucky是在害怕成为向导，但是现在他发现，Bucky可能更怕自己会成为哨兵。

他是如此讨厌哨兵，有朝一日，却要成为自己最厌恶的角色，他能不能承受的住？

他的Bucky很坚强，Steve对着信纸发呆，犹豫着他的第一封信应该写些什么。

——————————————

两年时间，Steve不知道自己有没有改变。

战场，报告会，战场，如此循环的生活是他最普通的模式，这就是他被转变的目的，如果可以，他希望自己能死在战场上，死在他为之付出的土地上。

唯一的遗憾，Bucky最初还会给他回信，虽然语气都是极其公事化的，渐渐的，连回复也没有了，而Steve依旧会写信给他。

现在，Steve正对着镜子摆弄自己的领结，“我大概是中暑了才会答应你去参加宴会。”镜子里的Howard Stark挑眉笑着，“放心吧，宴会会治好你的中暑的，况且很多军政要人都会参加，对你有好处。”

Steve叹了口气，穿上西装外套，和Howard一起上了车。

如果说Bucky哪里和Barnes将军长得像，那大概只有英俊的长相了，即使上了年纪，Barnes将军还是风度翩翩，一派绅士作风让他完全看不出是个铁腕过人的军人。

他是见过Steve，知道他身份的，当他看到Steve的时候，便停止了和同伴的交谈，举起酒杯向他示意。

Steve同样举杯。

宴会厅里的灯光昏暗的恰到好处，Steve一个人悠哉的端着酒杯，偶尔会有光鲜亮丽的姑娘来和他搭讪，知道他是哨兵后，这些普通的姑娘依然不肯放弃。

印证了Howard那句，如果美国队长不带头盔的话，大概能吸引来参军的人会比现在多更多。

Steve苦笑着，意识到身边多站了一个人，Zach·Hoo用礼貌的眼神请走了围着Steve的姑娘们，“将军想和你见见面。”

Steve跟着他穿过冗长的宫廷走廊，停在了一扇镶着金把手的大门前，Zach推开门，让Steve进去。

房间里，有一面巨大的落地窗，窗前摆放了一架钢琴，此刻的窗外灯火璀璨，反射在钢琴乌亮的漆面上，Barnes将军正站在落地窗前，和一位继承了他深金发色的青年说话。

Barnes将军面带微笑，“Captian，真高兴你能来。”他推了推身边的青年，“这是我的儿子，Robert Barnes。”

Robert Barnes向前跨了一步，对着Steve行了个军礼。

有人在靠近这里。

在Steve回应的时候，他感觉到一股熟悉又难耐的牵引激荡着他。

大门被猛然推开，“那我呢？”有人斜靠在门上，双手抱胸，丰润的嘴唇带着戏谑的笑，“你不把另一个儿子介绍给他么？”灰蓝色的眼睛眨了又眨，不管三个还没反应过来的人，朝Steve走去。

“James Barnes，很荣幸见到你，Cap。”他握住Steve的手，冰冷的手心让Steve一阵恍惚，不由得加大了手上的力道，想要更多，不想失去。

Bucky抬眼看他，那双Steve最爱的眼睛深邃如海，没有尽头。

“为什么你会在这里？”Barnes将军望着两人交握的手，声音不复先前的温柔。

Bucky抽回手，对着他的父亲假笑，“我也受到了邀请不是么？”随后拍拍脑袋，“啊～看来我忘了告诉你，我提前毕业了，优异的成绩，应该没给你丢脸吧，将军。”丢下越来越冷的语气，Bucky走了出去。

Barnes将军没有了好脸色，阴沉着脸转过身去，Steve对着Robert点点头，便离开了房间，只要Bucky一出现，他的视线里就没有了其他人。

Steve是在观景平台上找到他的，顺着他的气息，在Steve靠近他时，他正在点烟，用戒备的神色制止着Steve，又隐约带着惧怕，“别用这样的眼神看我，Bucky，我会受不了的。”Steve放慢脚步走过去。

“抱歉，”Bucky闭起眼睛，揉着额角，“我现在看谁都这样。”他靠上刻着花纹的墙面，不再看他。

Steve凝视着他的侧脸，棱角分明，好看的如同希腊神袛的雕塑，湿润的嘴唇含着滤嘴，让Steve忍不住想用手指去描绘，每次他们好不容易靠近时，就又被岁月无情的分开，变得越来越陌生，“军事学院不好么？”

Bucky点点头，又摇摇头，只是轻声道：“你看，Steve，这就是我现在学会的，抽烟，喝酒，泡妞，呵…这大概对我们都好。”答非所问让Steve有些茫然。

Bucky转过来，短短的看了他一眼，“我真怀念小时候，我可以肆无忌惮的向你撒娇，而你会牵着我的手，让我抱你…”声音低的再也听不见了，Bucky依旧需要仰头看他，可眼神里却没有了堪比星辰的光芒，喷吐的烟雾倾刻间就吞没了他的脸。

Steve隔着烟，依旧能看清Bucky的面容，可是他的心，他的心又怎么才能看得清？

人声喧闹里，两个人立成孤单的剪影。

——————————————

Winnifred Barnes端坐在会客厅里，棕黑色的头发在脑后盘起。

灰蓝眼睛里的狡黠被很好的隐藏在无边框眼镜后，闻起来干净，清爽，就像是为哨兵特别定制的，Steve可以辨认出那份和Bucky相似的味道。

Steve和她保持距离的面对面坐着，“Barnes夫人。”然后等着她开口。

女性向导笑了笑，“直到现在为止，我都不知道冠上Barnes这个姓氏是否正确，所以叫我Winnifred就好了。”

“Winnifred夫人。”

Winnifred点点头，眼前的金发男人，就和她听闻的那样，有着极强的道德准则，这样很好，“我只是想和你聊聊Jimmy，你比我们任何一个人都要了解他。”

Steve顿时紧张起来，“Buc——我是说James他出了什么事么？！”

Winnifred安抚着他的情绪，“按你习惯的叫他好了，Jimmy现在的状况，并不是我愿意看见的。他所在的军事学院的几乎都是哨兵，他的父亲或许希望环境能加速他的觉醒，但只是让他更加反感。”

Winnifred是一名出色的向导，也是一位杰出的女性，但是现在的她只是一个正在寻求帮助的母亲，Steve渐渐在她身上嗅到了不安和担忧，这正不断激发着他身为哨兵的本能——誓死保护向导，尤其是着背后关系到Bucky，更让他无法压抑。

“他的父亲是哨兵，他的母亲是向导，而直到现在，他都还是个普通人。”Winnifred抿着唇摇摇头，“如果不是因为他和George相似的容貌，他甚至要怀疑，Jimmy不是他亲生的。”

“你们不能这么对他！”Steve几乎是在咆哮了，“他值得最好的！如果你们给不了他，我会把他带走！”他的眼睛瞬间暗了下去，充满了威胁。

“冷静些，Steve，我相信你能做到。”Winnifred厉声叫着他的名字，看来自己儿子对于这位超级哨兵的影响比她想象的还要严重，她为两个大傻瓜暗暗叹了口气。

“但是你也应该相信母亲对于孩子的保护力，向导并非像人们所想的那样没用。”

Steve握紧了拳头，收敛气焰，“是啊，你们的精神力坚固起来大概比我的盾牌还要坚硬。”

伴随着Winnifred的笑声，Steve又说道：“其实现在这样很好，Bucky不希望成为哨兵，而我不希望他成为向导。”

“为什么？”

“因为…额…我…”在Winnifred夫人的审视下，Steve不出意外的红了脸。

Winnifred柔声道：“你真是个特别的哨兵，Steve。我和你一样不希望他成为向导，一旦Jimmy成为向导，他就会被George作为政治联姻的筹码。”

Steve的脸色又变了，他紧绷下颚等待Winnifred继续说下去，“可是，不是所有人都像我们这样想的，有些人，他们在背后叫Jimmy怪胎。”

Steve低吼，“他不是！”

“他当然不是，我知道他是谁，也知道他会成为谁。”Winnifred凝视着Steve，“Jimmy需要一个目标，而你…”她温柔的笑着，让Steve想起自己的母亲，“你需要一个副指挥么？Cap，我想我有一个很合适的人选。”

Steve根本无法拒绝她。

——————————————

“你忘了你今天还有一个面试么？”Winnifred拉开厚重的窗帘，盯着自己因为强烈的阳光而目盲的闭起眼睛的儿子。

Bucky举起手臂挡住脸，“我头疼。”

“如果你不宿醉的话就不会头疼了。”Winnifred一边生气的说着，一边又替他揉了揉太阳穴，“快起来吧。”

Bucky张开眼睛，一片平静，“我以为，他不想给我任何的任职机会。”

“他的确不想，但是并不是所有人都不想。”Winnifred微笑的看着他，光芒在她身后延伸，Bucky叹了口气，凑过去亲吻她的脸颊，“谢谢…”

……

Bucky被人领进了一个小型会议室，面试官正背对他而坐，“额…Steve？”

Steve咧着嘴转过来，Bucky不解道：“我以为这是场面试。”

Steve点点头，“这的确是面试，测试你能不能认出我，然后，你通过了。”

Bucky露出一个“我信你才有鬼”的表情，“看来我得回去了。”

“等等…”Steve拉住他的手臂，迫使Bucky转过来看他，“我选择你作为我的副指挥，所以，你会和我上战场么？”

像是Steve说了个笑话，Bucky笑起来，“我不会和哨兵…”

Steve摇头，“不是和哨兵，是和Steve Rogres，你愿意么？”

Steve的手顺着Bucky的手臂慢慢下滑，最后十指交缠的握住了他的手，“你看，我还能牵着你的手，而你也能抱我，只要你肯朝我伸出手，Bucky，我就会给你想要的。”

他们靠的太近了，Bucky的鼻尖下全是Steve的气息，他需要十二分的努力，才能遏制住自己朝Steve露出喉咙的本能。

不…Bucky低声呜咽了下，Steve退开些看他，看见他垂着头，颤抖不已，Steve没有放弃，他低头看向两个人还握在一起手，用拇指轻轻扫过对方的指根。

如同安慰一般，Bucky终于放松了下来，“Steve，如果和你上战场的话我想我非常愿意。”

不用猜都知道，他抬眼就迎上了Steve大大的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有角色死亡（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是我的漫天口胡  
> 以及【我擦！我写的好像殉情。。。我终于能写冬兵了《开心个毛…】

 

第一天把Bucky介绍给咆哮突击队时，他就拍着他的背说这是他弟弟。事后，Gabe告诉他，他当时骄傲的样子，就好像Bucky是他儿子一样。

这，好像有哪里不对…

他们很少有能睡帐篷的时候，更多时候是露宿在外，对此，Bucky和咆哮突击队从来没有抱怨过。

所以，每当他们能有帐篷的时候，Steve都希望他的士兵们能好好休息。

Steve有单独的帐篷，但是他不介意和Bucky分享，但醒来时意外的发现帐篷另一边的床上没有人，于是他微微展开感官，就在联络帐篷里找到了人。

Bucky头枕着手睡在电报机旁边，Steve走进来时，他还没有醒，Steve也没想叫醒他，就撑着桌子看他。

看看吧，看看那些人把他教育成了什么样子。

Bucky勇敢，坚强，聪明，他还有一双不会发抖的手，手里的枪为Steve消灭过许多藏在阴影和背后的敌人，他是他见过最好的狙击手。

而那些人竟然还不知足。

Bucky的睫毛颤动了几下，然后用灰蓝色的眼睛迷朦的看着他，直起上半身，朝他笑起来，不清醒的，温和的，带着不可思议的宁静力量的微笑。

如果此时有束阳光打在他身上的话，那么Steve就要怀疑他是不是天使了。鬼使神差的，他倾过身，含住了那双干燥的嘴唇。

所有就这么自然的发生了，Bucky闭起眼睛，顺从的回应着他，双手攀上了他的肩，而Steve则用手固定住他的后颈，两个人情不自禁的想要更多，更多…

我的…我的…都是我的…占有欲在彼此的心中蔓延着。

正当两人的舌尖热烈缠绕时，Bucky猛然睁开了眼睛，呼吸一滞，一把推开了还向他欺身过来的Steve。

Steve踉跄着，撞上了帐篷的一侧，看着一脸惊恐的Bucky跌跌撞撞的跑了出去。

噢，不…Steve虽然觉得很糟糕，但当他意犹未尽的舔过嘴唇后，却觉得内心相当满足。

——————————————

真该死！

直到Bucky见到自己的亲生母亲后，他才意识到自己已经开始觉醒成为向导，所以他才能感知到Steve的情绪，还有其他人的。

可是他从没想过要当个向导，他也不想和Steve分开，不想失去自由。

可是，为什么Steve要把他推出去？他明明保证过的，还是说他也讨厌即将会成为向导的自己？

Bucky选择把自己藏起来，他不知道他是怎么做到的，或许这就是他的天赋，而且，因为母亲的关系，他能轻而易举的在书房里找到和向导有关的书籍。

他将屏障运用自如，屏蔽别人，隐藏自己，他几乎没有没发现过。

直到，他亲眼看见Robert陷入神游症，救助哨兵是向导的天性，就像哨兵会不顾一切的保护向导。

确定在场的只有他一个人后，他把手放在了Robert的额上，阻止他还在延展的感官，呼唤他的名字，在他即醒未醒的时候，飞快的逃离了现场。

不能因为这个人毁了他的人生，不能因为任何人毁了自己的一生。

当他再次见到Steve的时候，他惊讶的发现，Steve成了那个超级哨兵，更让他惊恐的是，他和他是相容的，非常的合适。

光是站在他身边Bucky就觉得被那诱人的气息激荡的昏沉不已，几乎脱口告诉他自己是个向导的真相，幸好被Zach打断了。

就让Steve把他当做普通人对待吧。

可是为什么只要一想到Steve告诉他他不需要向导的时候，他就觉得自己的心被绞在了一起呢？

在宴会上和Steve的握手，就像是被电击过一样，兴奋的电流流窜在他的血液里，回应着他的另一半对他的碰触，而Steve甚至能在那么多人里找到他，他们不能再接触了，他要压抑向导的本性，不能，不能…

他又忍不住想，如果他没有离开Steve，那么Steve还会不会成为超级哨兵？如果没有，他的哨兵又会是谁？光是这样想着，他就觉得一阵恶心。

是不是母亲发现了什么？才会让他成为美国队长的副指挥的，她是个如此敏锐的向导，他早就猜到她能发现的，可是为什么她要把他再推回给Steve呢？

就像Steve不需要向导一样，你也不需要哨兵！那么你这个傻瓜为什么还要答应？！就因为Steve牵着你的手，和你说着情话？！

Bucky对着镜子唾弃自己的内心。

这个吻，这个吻不该发生的，当Bucky发现他们因为一个吻就建立起的初级链接时，什么都晚了，他只能慌张的推开Steve。

链接建立后，虽然可以切断，但是双方都会受到不可逆转的伤害，而且他们的纽带是如此的明亮，富有活力。

他只好将这条初生的纽带也藏了起来，只要Steve没有发现它就好了，只要没有人发现它就好了。

是不是没有人是真正爱他的？

现在就连Steve…吸引他的只是向导，而不是James Barnes。

Bucky痛苦的将脸埋在手心里。

——————————————

Steve走进帐篷，Bucky就立刻跳了起来，Steve叹了口气，“别再像只兔子一样躲着我了。”

Bucky躲开他的目光，求救般的寻找逃跑路线，“额，我没有…我只是…很抱歉，那天不该这么用力推你。”就像认命一样，他终于对上了Steve的视线。

Steve走近他，“是我的错，我吓到你了。”Bucky低下头，“你只是太久没有…额…发泄，所以才会…”

“不，不是这个原因…”Steve打断他，“只是因为那是你，因为你Bucky…”他注意到Bucky逐渐开始紧绷的肩膀，“你是那么耀眼，而我则像飞蛾一样被你吸引着…”仿佛无法忍受他们之间最后的距离，Steve伸出手环住了Bucky的腰。

“你有没有察觉到，你在我身边的这段时间，我的反应和速度都灵敏了很多，感官延伸的范围再大也不会陷入神游，你知道这是为什么么？Bucky。”

Bucky压低下巴摇摇头，身体却不由自主的向Steve靠过去。

Steve笑了笑，用手抚摸着他脖子上的肌肤——那里还没有散发出美妙的味道——惹来Bucky阵阵颤栗，“我们会搞明白的。

“来吧，”他松开手，向外面走出去，“我们快出发了。”

走出帐篷的人，眉间竖着两道皱纹，为什么Bucky不愿意承认，他们明明是如此相容，他为什么不愿意和自己结合，难道在他心里还有其他人选？

而还在帐篷里的人，几乎快要撑不住瘫软的身体，他已经被捉住了…

【越写越混乱的节奏】

——————————————

“怎么了Steve，你对着地图看了很久了。”Bucky疑惑的又把目光移向了地图。

Steve指了指地图上的兵力安排，“我们追着他们打了好几天，他们从来没有把兵力分开过，可是这次却突然分开了，我觉得有点奇怪。”

Bucky听他说完，“的确。”重新研究起了地图。Steve悄悄的把手，摸上了他撑在桌边的手。

Bucky的手稍微握紧了一下，又放松下来，任凭Steve揉捏着，他已经渐渐无法满足于只是让Bucky站在身边了，而是无时无刻不想着让他们俩进行接触。

就像了解到Steve的需求，Bucky几乎不会再反抗他了，只要不再接吻。拥抱，握手，要多少有多少，这完全是可以接受的。

Steve笑的心满意足，他觉得自己的感官从来没有达到过现在的状态，他清楚只要他们俩结合，他的水平会远远超过现在。

不如回去之后就递交申请好了，当然火线结合也不是不可以，他偷偷瞄向Bucky，对方正皱眉看着地图。

Bucky忽视了Steve不怀好意的表情，“给我们的情报真的是说他们已经分开兵力了么？”

“是的。你也觉得有问题？”

Bucky点点头，指着地图的一块，“你看，大部分兵力都被放在了东方，可是以地形来看，南方更容易被突破，而南方的兵力却这么少，这算什么？”

“明天我派人去南边…”Bucky打断他，“我亲自带人去侦查，只要你给我一个小分队就好。”

“我不想你离开我。”Steve抓过他的手，放在唇边。Bucky明显瑟缩了一下，“只是一会会而已。”

“好吧，一切小心。”他最终吻上了那只手背。

……

Bucky和Dugan一起带着小分队一路向南。

因为大雪，路变得十分难走，一种奇异的安静笼罩着他们。

Bucky有种说不出的奇怪，确认了队伍里都是普通人后，他允许自己降低屏障，去感知周围的一切。

前方是片空地，穿过那里就会遇到第一批火力，雪地泛着白光，还有厚重的雾霾，让一切都看不真切，如果他是哨兵就好了，Bucky第一次有了这样的想法。

难怪哨兵和向导无法分开，也许之前是他太过执着了，也许等这次任务结束后他该和Steve好好谈一谈。

太安静了，Bucky预感到了危险，却不知道这来自于哪里，他示意队伍停下来待命，一个人向前走过去。

刚刚踏上空地，他就停下来，背对着Dugan冷静的说道：“Dugan你带着所有人去和Cap汇合。”

“发生了什么？中士。”

“这是个圈套，只是为了吸引我们到这里来。”Bucky依旧没有转身，“快带他们走。”

Dugan做了个手势，小分队按原路返回，“你呢中士？”

“这片空地是地雷区。”Bucky用平静的声音叙述道。Dugan点了一下头，然后像是意识到什么般猛然吸了口气，“中士你…”

“快走啊…至少让我坚持到你们都到了安全距离。”

Dugan的目光锁在Bucky动都没动的背影上，听他说道：“你看，我已经不是你嘴里的小屁孩了…”上翘的语调，带着笑意…

Steve正带着自己的队伍冲锋，他只觉得脚下突然震动着，爆炸仿佛发生在他脑海中，火花四溅，他什么都看不见，听不见，也感觉不到了。

最先发现他不对劲的是Gabe，他试探性的叫了一声队长，没有得到回应，他凑过去看他的脸，那双完全幽黯的眼睛让他不由退开几步，“噢…不！”他轻声诅咒着，“快，所有人退开！”

美国队长第一次狂化了，彻底的狂化。

……

Steve觉得自己被困住了，他不断前进，却找不到方向，他的向导呢？哦！他的向导消失了，在他感觉不到他时，他就完全陷入了黑暗的空间里。

“Steve！拜托你…冷静…下来…”颤抖的，却又安宁无比的声音，断断续续的传过来。

Bucky，是Bucky，Steve终于停了下来，就像是他从背后抱住了自己，脑海里又传来了他的声音，“就是这样Steve…你不该吓到你的士兵…”

“Bucky…”Steve感受到了对方无意识传来的疲倦，寒冷，以及疼痛。

“听我说…Steve，我很遗憾，也很抱歉，我…我的时间不多了，所以我…必须要这么做…”

Steve突然放声尖叫，他抱着自己的头跪倒在地上，他看起来是那么的痛苦和绝望，耳朵里流出的鲜血沾染在他的手腕上。

当他匍匐于地时，他终于失去了意识。

这一切都发生的太快而又太可怕了，前一秒他们的队长还是个发狂的哨兵，一个人就几乎干掉了敌方的先锋队，后一秒他就昏了过去。

Gabe和Jack冲过去扶起他，大叫着让队伍撤退。

……

陷入昏迷的Steve，是被Howard Stark用飞机直接送回去的，与他一起被带回去的是James Barnes中士——Barnes将军的小儿子——牺牲的消息。

Howard抿着嘴，在走廊里等待着医生的检查结果，Steve一直做的很好，以至于上级都无法逼迫他和向导结合。

所以这次，他的狂化产生了很大的副作用，那些身为普通人的领导者们又开始重复强调哨兵的危险性，而哨兵领导者则强硬的表示一定要为Steve选择向导了。

这都不是Steve愿意看到的。

医生走了出来，Howard放空自己的思想。

“他的链接被人切断了。”医生严肃的告诉他检查结果，“什么？！”天哪，信息量太大，Howard都觉得自己处理不过来了，切断链接这种事情是不被允许的，另外，Steve什么时候有了向导？

“那么…他的受损程度？”Howard吞咽着艰难的问出了这个问题。

医生叹了口气，“几乎没有。”

Howard觉得浑身冰冷，“那也就是说…”

“他的向导承受了所有的伤害。”医生同情的看了一眼病房里的Steve。

Howard扶着额，“那么他的向导是谁呢？”

“官方资料上没有记录先生，只有等他醒来后自己告诉我们了。”

——————————————

Steve在静室病房里醒来，这是为哨兵特制的房间，可以稳定哨兵的感官。

他现在除了悲痛，再也感觉不到其他的东西，心脏像是被紧紧的纠着，那条被Bucky努力隐蔽起来的链接，现在真正的消失了。

“不…”他喉咙里发出声音，自己却完全听不到。

有人走进来，似乎不断的和他说话，他吸了几口气，“Bucky死了…我的向导死了…”

……

Barnes将军面无表情的看着对面站着的医生，“你让我的向导去接触一个还没有完全中狂化状态里清醒过来的哨兵，你觉得我会高兴么？！”

医生无助的望了一眼坐在一边面色苍白的Winnifred Barnes，说道：“Rogers队长几乎不让其他向导靠近他，这不利于他的恢复，所以，Barnes夫人作为和他的向导…额，我是说Barnes中士最相似的存在，从一定程度上可以帮助他。”

Winnifred站起来，点点头，“我知道了，我会尽力帮他的。”她握了握将军的手，通过碰触传递安慰。

Barnes将军望着自己的妻子和医生一起离开，没有再说过一句话。

他是不是从来没有感激过他有这样一位善解人意的妻子？

他失去了一位杰出的向导，他的儿子，作为哨兵，作为父亲，他都觉得悲伤不已，只是他绝对不会外露自己的感情，除了能够碰触他，感知他的向导。

他们承受着同样的伤痛。

Winnifred走进静室，Steve坐在病床上，蓝眼睛里一片茫然。

Winnifred简直无法想象切断链接带来的痛苦，光是想象她再也无法感知到George，她就忍不住的想要尖叫。

没有人说的清Bucky死前切断链接这件事做的是对还是错，也许他以为他承担了所有伤害，哨兵就能活下去，每每想到她的儿子死前经历的痛苦，Winnifred的感情就会接近失控。

但是向导的精神力十分坚强，所以那些死了向导的哨兵不是疯了就是死了，而失去哨兵的向导几乎都能继续活下去。

医生判断出Steve Rogers和James Barnes之间建立的是初级链接时，都被吓了一跳，一条初级纽带就让超级哨兵崩溃如此，可见他们两人的牵绊是有多深，幸好，他们并未巩固它，否则美国队长多半已经追随着他的向导而去了。

Winnifred在门边站了一会，看到Steve的鼻翼扇动了一下，才走过去，将手贴上他比常人温度略高的额头，“哨兵，你得好起来，还有很多战事等着你，你是所有普通哨兵的领袖，你的责任在召唤你。”

柔和而有力的精神力潜进了Steve的大脑，盘旋在那里试图呼唤回迷失的哨兵。

“Barnes…”Steve开始回应那只手。

“是的，但是不是你的Barnes。”两个人都不出意外的红了眼眶。

“Bucky…”Steve声线颤抖着，“我们失去他了。”Winnifred松开手，握住了Steve的肩膀。

“我应该和他在一起，我…”

“不，Steve，”Winnifred摇摇头，“不需要道歉，我的儿子选择了他想走的道路，我为此欣慰，也为他骄傲，我希望你也一样。”

对上Steve因为泪水而清澈起来的眼睛，她继续说道：“而你必须坚强起来，完成他没有完成的任务。”

Steve Rogers复活了，在Winnifred的探视后，就很快康复起来，又恢复了从前超级哨兵的风采，而完成任务的风格更加雷厉风行，只是没有人再提起关于向导的问题。

直到…

Peggy Carter通过无线电希望他能回心转意，“Cap——Steve，你得活着回来，我需要你，我们都需要你…”

Steve尽力的想稳住飞机，笑了，“我知道，但是，我的Bucky也需要我。”最后出现在他眼前的是白茫茫的一片，而Bucky并不在那里…

“不…不…”Peggy闭上流泪的眼睛，那架失去控制的飞机，最终消失在了雷达上…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基被改造成了冬兵  
> 提及冬兵和寡妇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【寐子不负责任语录：既然都是哨兵向导的AU了，Karpov将军改造冬兵的过程…冬寡情史…我就乱写不考证了…以下一切都是我乱编的…】

那个人被浸泡在营养液里，苍白，毫无血色，身上连着数不清的电线。

“这个人失去了一条手臂，多处骨折，大脑和内脏都受损严重，他还活着就是一个奇迹了，将军。”

Karpov将军看了看他的眼前人，又转向了被一群科学家包围住的巨大玻璃皿，“博士，希望你能创造一个更大的奇迹给我看。”

……

“你看得见，听的见么？”

他的视线被白光阻碍着，耳中传来嗡嗡的鸣叫，“你还记得你是谁么？”

他重新闭上眼睛，轻微的摇头，希望说话的人可以看见。

很快，一切又恢复了安静。

他在液体里放松下来，又沉睡过去。

……

他不知道自己是谁，不知道自己在干什么，那些穿着白色制服的人一直都围着他，研究他的肢体。

他恢复的很快，很好，那些不知道是什么成分的营养液起了很大的作用。当他能在玻璃皿中自行起身时，他被移送到了加护病房。

他的名字叫做实验体一号，他头上的绷带被拆掉后，那些来看护他的女性都会对他露出笑容，可是当他自己对着镜子时，只看到棕黑的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，他不明白她们为什么要对自己笑。

终于有一天，他们在他的断肢上安装了仿生机械手臂。和机械臂的磨合期，让他对疼痛的忍受力提高了不少，当他机械臂的神经元被刺进他的皮肤里，当他一次次躺在无影灯下进行实验，他总觉得自己能想起一个人，或者一个名字，可是等他清醒过来时，他依旧一无所有。

他的名字还是实验体一号。

博士，他不知道他到底叫什么，这个人经常来看他，询问他的状况，尤其是机械臂成功运作后，博士看向他的眼神都带着许多他不懂的色彩，并不仅仅是骄傲和兴奋。

“你想试试什么武器？”

今天是他的检查日，他被带到训练场时，有人这么问他，还指了指身后一排的武器架。

这是要做什么？

虽然还不太明白，但就像是被本能驱使一般，他选择了一把手枪，当手枪交到他手里时，枪柄沉甸甸的重量是如此的熟悉。

他以前是不是也这么握过枪？

他用机械臂举枪射击，命中靶心，周围的人都发出了欢呼，掌声却只有一个。

“你果然没有让我失望，博士。”有个身穿军装制服的人从人群里走出来，和博士一起走到他面前。

这个人身上的某种气质让他觉得自己曾经一定认识过这样的人，这可真奇怪，明明他的脑海里还是一片空白。

Karpov将军从头到尾的打量他，“美国有超级哨兵，而我们只有冬天，所以…”他的笑容比寒风还要冷酷无情，“从现在起你就是Winter Soldier。”

那一天，他成为了一件武器。

——————————————

那些少女，花样的年纪，本来应该在父母的庇护下长大，而现在，她们失去了所有，只剩下了自己。

终有一天，进入了Red Room的她们，会连自己都失去了。

至少还不是现在，刚刚走进更衣室的少女们就开始闲谈了。

“我偷听到这次教我们搏击训练的是冬兵！”语气里带着掩饰不住的兴奋。

“冬兵？！就是那个Department X最伟大的武器？！”

之前说话的姑娘忙不迭的点头，周围已经围了不少对此感兴趣的姑娘们。

“他是个杀手，不是应该教我们射击才对么？”不知谁说了一句，惹来阵阵铃笑。

“听说他是个英俊的男人…”说话的少女被同伴轻轻撞了一下，“见过他的人可都死了，你又是怎么知道的。”

“别说的这么可怕，我们等会也要去见他了…”

“姑娘们，时间到了，你们该去上课了。”有人打开大门对着她们吼了一声，刚刚还洋溢着青春气息的少女们立刻换上了冷冰冰的表情。

Natasha Romanoff，甩了甩一头的红发，关上更衣箱，跟着她们一起走了出去。

……

Natasha走进图书馆，就意识到自己的左侧有人，即使那里是一片阴影，她小心翼翼的走过去，木质台阶上坐着一个男人。

“教官，你好。”Natasha立正说道。

冬兵只是用一双毫无感情的眼睛看着她，冰冷的像是莫斯科终年不变的天气，Natasha忍不住打了个颤，“我是你的学生之一，显然你不会记得我。”

他很厉害，第一次见面她就知道他非常厉害。他也的确是个英俊的男人，即便带着黑色的眼罩，但俊朗的脸部线条，像是被雕塑家用工具完美的切割而成。

第一天的训练结束后，他就成了所有姑娘们讨论的话题，他的来历，他的手段，他的任务。

她们毕竟还只是学员，能知道的实在是太少了，此时此刻与冬兵共处一室，Natasha也免不了好奇的天性。

她犹豫了一会，“你在看关于向导的书…所以你是个哨兵？”她的属性还没有显现，她更希望自己能成为哨兵，而且如果她能成为黑寡妇的话，她就能成为一名不需要向导的哨兵。

“不。”冬兵没有任何肢体语言的回答。

Natasha点了点头，转身去挑选自己需要的书籍，离开前，她又回到了这里，冬兵抬眼看她，灰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里像是闪烁的光。

“其实你有一双十分漂亮的眼睛。”她真心实意的对他说。

冬兵愣了愣，等他回过神时，红发的少女已经离开了这里。

这是第一次，他成为冬兵后第一次有人称赞他与生俱来的东西。

“Natasha Romanoff…”冬兵合上书，“我想我记得你…”

【设定说明，巴基脑部受损，导致向导天性，特征什么都被压抑了，于是没人知道他是向导…冬兵对人事物都没有喜恶，所以也就没有讨厌哨兵的说法了。】

——————————————

Natasha跪在地上，握着伊凡·彼得洛维奇的手，感觉到微弱的心跳。

年长的男人此时正在昏迷，脸颊通红，他受了重伤，伤口很不幸的被感染。

没有药物，没有救助，Natasha第一次觉得即使她成了黑寡妇她也会如此无助。

任务还没有完成，她带着伊凡不断隐藏踪迹，她知道他快坚持不住了。

有脚步声朝这里接近着，有人在敲门。

Nathasha站起来，走到门口，透过门缝，闻到了对方的气息，她打开了门。

门外站着一个男人，有着修长的身材，他压低帽檐，Natasha只能看到他冻红的嘴唇和压低的下巴。

“你找谁？”Natasha戒备着，摆正身体，随时做好了进攻的准备。

男人只是脱掉了手套，露出了机械组成的手掌，他用那只手微微抬起帽檐，灰蓝色的眼睛望向她，“希望我来的还是时候，黑寡妇。”

冬兵！竟然是冬兵！

“你是来…”Natasha抵着门，没有说下去，那有很多种可能，是来代替他们，是来清除他们，又或者是来…

冬兵提起一旁的箱子，“帮忙。”他没有多余的动作，走进房间，直接打开箱子，取出冷冻在其中的针剂，刺入了伊凡的手臂静脉。

动作流畅的让Natasha错觉他正在杀人。

随后，冬兵站起来，从箱子里取出另一支针剂抛给了她，“这是给你的。”

Natasha看着手中淡蓝色的针管，将它注射进自己的身体里，只做不问，永远都不要质疑，这是他们活下去的基本规则。

她处理掉用完的针管，“教…”她收住曾经叫到习惯的称呼，“你准备留多久？”

冬兵不经意的歪了下头，“鉴于彼得洛维奇先生的伤，上级让我来辅助你，直到完成你的任务。”

Natasha觉得自己忽然安下心来，太不可思议了，她从不知道冬兵会有这样的力量。【算是向导安抚哨兵的情绪？】

“对了…”冬兵再次注视着她，灰蓝色的眼睛不再只有冰冷，Natasha的心跳有些加快，“祝贺你成为了黑寡妇。”

啊，他这次是不是被植入了什么奇怪的记忆，当冬兵朝她微笑的时候，Natasha不由的开始了胡思乱想。

……

伊凡·彼得洛维奇的高烧在第二天就开始退了下去，Natasha松了一口气，“我们可以行动了。”

冬兵点点头，根据她和伊凡之前的探察，两个人很快拟定了任务计划。

他们是如此的默契，根本就不需要多余的语言交流，只要一个眼神，一个动作，就能判断出对方接下来的行动。

冬兵不愧是Department X最杰出的成就，他反应迅速，动作灵敏，感知危险，像是一只潜伏等待猎物的野兽，这样的人竟然不是哨兵，太让Natasha匪夷所思了。

他是不是和每个人合作时，都这么出色？Natasha意外的发现对于这个认知她感到嫉妒——对每个和冬兵合作过的人。

完成任务的时候，伊凡的伤也好了大半，Natasha和冬兵并肩走在路上，在外人看来，他们不是谁，只是一个漂亮的女人和一个英俊的男人，实在是引人瞩目的一对儿。

Natasha忽然低头笑起来，冬兵侧头看她，不明就理。

“你的一切都是这么完美。”她低声说。“都是被创造出来的。”冬兵不解风情的回答她。Natasha佯装恼怒的瞪了他一眼，又温柔的说道：“不，它们就和你的眼睛一样，天生如此…”

她向他凑了过去。

他们的唇贴在了一起，那么柔软，那么温暖，那么甜美…

不知道他们吻了多久，直到两个人都开始呼吸不畅时，才放开了彼此，他们的身体还紧紧的靠在一起，冬兵手停留在她的腰间曲线上。

“你真好闻…”Natasha用嘴唇擦过冬兵颈侧的肌肤，感觉到他颤抖了一下，“怎么了？”冬兵变得幽黯的眼睛出神的看着她。

“不，没什么。”他松开手的时候，Natasha不免有些失望，但没关系，他们还有很长的时间去做他们想做的事情。

……

他们本应该有很多时间，他们本应该在伊凡伤好后一起返回，他们本应该把这次的柏林之行作为美好的回忆。

但是，一切都晚了。

当几个苏联特工走进他们暂住的安全屋时，Natasha知道，之前她所想的不可能实现了。

你们是不被允许在一起的，你们不该被感情左右，你们必须分开，不再见面。

Natasha紧绷下颚，几乎咬牙切齿的问，“他会怎么样？”

“和以前一样。”

洗脑…冰冻…一直都是如此循环…

“为什么…”为什么你能坦然的接受？她看向冬兵，不需要更多的话语，眼底的悲伤已经出卖了她要说的。

“不要觉得难过，更不要觉得抱歉。”金属手指抚过她的脸颊，她想要去追逐那冰冷的温度，她的眼泪一定是滚烫的，烫到能灼伤了他的手。

这是冬兵和她说的最后一句话。

克格勃在冬兵耳边念出了触发词，他便安静的倒了下去。

Natasha眼睁睁的看着失去意识的他被带走，她的爱人，想到他很快就会彻底遗忘自己，她就被无尽的刺痛吞噬了。

这个不断被洗脑，被移植记忆，完全失去了自我的男人，他是不是比她更加的痛苦和绝望？

他不是武器，他不是…

Natasha不敢再想下去，伊凡从后面握住了她的肩膀。

——————————————

【我果然忘了这是哨兵向导文了…】

他在冷冻柜里醒过来，就像之前的无数次一样，活动着四肢的肌肉，将供给充足的氧气吸进自己的肺里，又缓缓吐出，化作一团覆在玻璃上的白雾。

冬兵推开了柜门，浑身赤裸的踏在大理石地面上，他已经完全习惯了这样的醒来方式，从第一次的干呕不止，到现在的麻木不仁，经历了多少次，他早就记不清了。

出现在他眼前的人，和他上次见过的都不同了，他什么都没问，只是穿上了为他准备的衣服。

“你觉得状态怎么样？”穿着白大褂的人拿着手电筒照射着他的眼睛，亮光让他的瞳孔瞬间收缩，他的心跳很慢，体温比正常温度低，但是这是他一直以来的状态。

“很正常。”医生点点头，取出一张写满文字的纸放在他眼前，“三十秒，告诉我上面写了什么。”

三十秒后，他完整了复述了内容。

医生在记录板上写了什么，“很好，快速记忆力也很正常，会有工程师来为你检查手臂。”

……

“我不明白，所有注射了药剂的人都变成了哨兵，为什么只有你，还是老样子…”冲进实验室的男人猛然间被冬兵空洞的眼神吓到了。

“这不是我需要关心的。”冬兵低下头，漠然的回答。他所认识的博士也走了进来，“这的确不是他该关心的，你可以出去了。”

男人摔了满桌子的报告，悻悻的走了出去。

“我的身体有什么问题么？”冬兵看着博士，他看起来比上一次见面时苍老了很多。

博士摇头，“除了哨兵药剂一直对你无效外，很好，很健康，这是我们一直都没有攻克的难题。”他打量着冬兵，“不过，你已经很像个哨兵了。”

他让冬兵继续坐着，“我年纪大了，也许下一次你醒过来就见不到我了。”博士的本意是开个玩笑，现在却免不了的充满感伤。

“很多人都说是我创造了你，但事实并不是这样，我的本意只是希望你能活下去…唉…其实一直以来你都是我的遗憾…”博士笑了笑，“我遗憾我没有办法告诉你你到底是谁，能移植的记忆再多，都没有办法为你找回原来的记忆。”

两个人静默的坐了一会，冬兵才站起来，“我该去接受任务了。”他走到门口，握住把手，“另外，谢谢您，Wren博士。”

Wern惊讶的表情立刻化为了微笑，眼睛里却湿润了起来。

【这段写的有点莫名其妙啊…我想写的初衷已经不记得了…OTL】


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提及【探鹰，铁辣，锤基】  
> 俄文是我查谷歌查来的，有错是算我的。。。

 

Steve不记得自己有没有想过他还能不能张开眼睛，以至于，他只是愣愣的看着天花板，熟悉的病房，熟悉的布置，熟悉的广播。

却没有熟悉的人。

当然不会有任何一个他熟悉的人了，他被冻了70年，他的岁月停留在了冰天雪地里，而其他人的都流逝在了死神的镰刀下。

Steve一边消化着最新的情况，一边觉得自己大概还是死了比较好。

Nick Fury，这个开着小黑车在时代广场围堵他的独眼男人，向他抛出了橄榄枝。

好吧，这是他成为超级哨兵的职责，只要他的国家还需要他一天，他就义不容辞。

他亲吻着他的指南针——坠机前被他牢牢握在手里，他醒来后有人还给了他——那里面嵌着Bucky的照片。

最让Steve不能习惯的是现代哨兵和向导的相处模式，就拿复仇者来说吧，Clint是Coulson的向导，但是他们俩几乎不在一起工作——哨兵和向导不是应该时不时的通过碰触来巩固链接和屏障么？

而Ms.Potts看起来比她的哨兵Stark还要强势——当然Steve从不认为向导是柔弱的存在。

用Clint的话来说：时代在进步，哨兵和向导也在进化。

Natasha Romanoff，有着一头红发的性感美女，她和他一样都是不需要向导的哨兵，更别说他俩还出生在同一年代里，有时候聊起天来就忘了时间。

Bruce，因为伽马射线的原因，他的属性被改变，现在就和普通人没有差别，没有变成Hulk的时候，温文而雅，Steve觉得自己挺喜欢他。

另外还有来自神域的朋友，雷神Thor——确定这不是漫画情节么？！不过想想他都从一个小个子变身成了超级哨兵，这世上还有什么不可能的——一个看起来是哨兵，其实也的确是哨兵，只是神域不这么叫的哨兵，好吧，他只是来地球找他的弟弟。

这让Steve想起了Bucky，那团小小的，蜷缩在他怀里，让他的心无比柔软的小东西——他的弟弟，他的向导，他的爱人。

……

Thor和Loki与Steve和Bucky之间似乎有着惊人的相似点。

这让Steve既同情又羡慕，Thor的命定向导还活着，只是勾结了一群外星人来对付他的哨兵。

在第一次抓住Loki的时候，Thor在玻璃牢笼外坐了一宿，晓之以理，动之以情，Loki却丝毫没有回心转意，也没有要和他结合的意愿，只是一心想着逃跑，再打回来。

Steve拍着雷神的肩膀以表安慰，至少结局——Loki带着外星人在纽约大闹了一场，害得钢铁侠差点挂掉，最后Loki被Hulk胖揍了一顿，择日和Thor一起返回神域——还算不错。

Thor和Loki还有很多很多的时间，而自己…他凝视着Bucky的照片，脸上露出他一贯悲伤的表情。

……

“Cap，我希望你能把选择向导提到日程上来。”Fury局长用指尖抵着下巴，看着Steve。

Steve笑了笑，“不需要向导的辅助才是超级哨兵存在的意义，长官。”

Fury叹了口气，“我们都知道你需要向导，所以…”Steve打断他，“我已经有向导了。”

Fury皱眉，“如果你说的是Barnes中士，他已经牺牲很久了，是时候考虑新人选了，Cap。”他停顿了一会，“Sharon Carter，她是和你相容的向导。”

Steve腹诽了他一阵，的确，他能感觉到Sharon Carter是和他相容的，但是只有他在见到她第一眼时，觉得轻微的颤动外，再无其他。

你看，这又是现代哨兵和向导相处模式中他不能相信的一点，竟然让没有结合的哨兵、向导一起工作，他们是怎么做到的？

Steve见鬼了才会答应他，“我的向导永远都只有Bucky一个，如果你了解了我们的链接有多么深刻，你就会明白我没有办法让其他人代替他。你能明白的对么？”

Nick Fury当然能明白，他可是个能隐藏自己的哨兵，Steve每次见他，都很想问他是怎么做到的。

“战争年代，我都没有和向导结合，那么现在，我更不会了，抱歉，长官。”他起身离开，满怀着对Bucky的思念。

——————————————

“接到我们在俄罗斯的特工消息，他们派出了杀手。”Fury面带严肃，看来问题很严重。

Clint耸耸肩，“要对付谁？”

“Cap，是你，但…”局长转向Steve时，他正好皱起了眉，“问题在于他们派出了谁。”

复仇者们的脸上都露出了极其好奇的表情，等着Fury公布答案，“The Winter Soldier。”

“哇～”Clint叫起来，“是我知道的那个冬兵么？”Natasha神情复杂的看了他一眼垂眼不语。

Steve觉得身为当事人，还搞不清状况，似乎很不好，“额…冬兵是谁？”

Clint摆出认真的表情向他科普道：“他是世界上最神秘的杀手，唯二可以确定的是，他是一个男人，每完成一个任务，他就会消失一段时间，”他撑着头想了会，“距离上次他出现已经有很多年了。”

“你很留意他？”

“当然，他可是相当厉害的神枪手，早晚想和他切磋一下。”Coulson揉了揉正处于兴奋中的向导的一头短毛，好笑的说，“比谁射的快么？”说完便吃了自家向导的一肘，他笑呵呵的把向导捞进怀里。

Fury合上报告，“Romanoff探员，你曾和冬兵合作过，有什么需要补充么？”

Natasha抿了抿嘴，开口道：“他的骨骼进行过强化，左臂是仿生手臂，他擅长用枪，当然近身搏击也不在话下。每次任务间隙，他都会被洗脑，然后被冷冻，以保持最佳状态。”

她轻咳了一声，“他们想把他改造成哨兵，可是在他身上的试验总是无法成功，但我不认为他并比任何哨兵差。”

环视了在场所有人后，她的目光落在Fury的身上，“我申请退出此次的行动。”

“为什么？”Fury琢磨的看着她。

Natasha露出一种Steve并不陌生的表情，“因为在某次冬兵被洗脑前，他是我的恋人。”

这条消息绝对荣登了本月神盾八卦周刊的头条。

……

Fury没有同意Natasha退出，他相信她不会感情用事，况且哨兵的感知能力对于找到这个善于暗杀的冬兵而言，是十分有用的，最重要的是她认识冬兵。

一个不记得你的人，对于你而言意味着什么？Steve想，不是死亡，而是彻底的抹去，你只是一片空白而已。

第一批杀手里没有冬兵，只是普通的雇佣兵，要钱不要命，直接开车撞向他们，趁着各自头昏眼花之际，又是一阵乱射。

Steve砸开车门爬出来，用盾牌砸晕一个人时，钢铁侠已经在支援的途中，黑寡妇缴掉了其中两个人的武器，拉着Steve寻找掩体。

钢铁侠及时出现，扫清了战场。

满目狼籍中，Steve突然从硝烟里闻到了另一股气味。

冷冽，纯净，像是西伯利亚的空气，沁透了他的肺，却又带着他熟悉到不能再熟悉的甜美气息，Steve在这股味道里全然的愣住了，他曾以为他再也闻不到了。

Natasha眼神一暗，显然也闻到了，她压低身体，摆出攻击的姿势，“是冬兵。”

“不…”Steve摇摇头，几近低语，“是Bucky…”

Natasha像是看疯子一样看着他，“你在说什么？”

“Bucky！”Steve对着远处的人影叫道。

没有回应，人影突然消失了，让人想要追随的气息也渐渐隐去。

……

“这还真是，让人想不到。”Fury揉着额角，谁能想到冬兵和Bucky会是同一个人？！

一开始谁都不相信，直到Steve和Natasha核对了照片。

指南针里的照片泛着黄，上面的Bucky没有看镜头，笑的却很灿烂，他本来就是英俊的人，更何况是发自内心笑的时候。

Natasha凝视着照片很久后，只是说，冬兵不会这样笑，但，这的确是冬兵。

她说完之后的几分钟，会议室里都保持着安静，Steve脸上的喜悦和Natasha的苦涩还真是鲜明的对此。

Steve当然高兴，他的Bucky，他的向导，还活着，他会拯救他，把他从另一个世界带回来，然后彻底完全的拥有他。

Natasha想的却是，难怪哨兵试验没有办法改变冬兵，只是因为他早就是向导了，而只要一想到他是向导，就会记起，他们在一起时，每当她抚摸和亲吻他的脖子时，他都会不着痕迹的让开。

他不想让自己成为他的哨兵，这简直比冬兵忘了她，更让她难受。

Fury适时说道：“既然Cap是他的目标，他应该很快会再次行动。”

Steve点点头，“我会亲手把他带回来。”

——————————————

冬兵看起来像是从天而降，举起手里的枪就朝美国队长射击。

他蒙着半张脸，露出一双除了目标就再也看不见其他的眼睛，半长的棕发因为缺少打理而枯燥着，全身覆盖在便于行动的黑色特制衣服下，金属手臂泛着光。

这是专门为冬兵准备的陷阱，一连两周美国队长都像失踪了一样，没有现身，此次一出现，冬兵就迫不及待的继续他的行动，四处都有神盾局特工待命。

“Bucky！”Steve举着盾牌抵挡攻击，一边呼唤着。冬兵歪了下头，然后停了下来，这里有些不正常，隐约察觉危险的他审视当前的形势，任务完成可能性降低了百分之十。

但是…美国队长朝他扔来了盾牌，两种金属相撞，让他的手臂产生了轻微的震动。

Steve冲了过来，折掉了他的枪，两个人从远距离作战变成了近身搏击。

Steve当然不会伤害他，他只想扯下他的面具，让他知道自己是谁，可显然冬兵不是这么想，抽出的刀刃几乎是贴着Steve的喉咙划过去。

Steve退开了些，立刻被冬兵反扑在了车门上，动作凶狠有力，紧紧压制住Steve。

“Bucky…”他又这么叫他。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”从面罩后传来的声音有些不真切，空洞的眼睛里流露出些许疑惑，如果不是胸前横了一把刀，Steve都想吻他了。

因为他们靠的这么近，太近了，扭转自己的手，Steve捏住了冬兵的腰。

灰蓝色的眼睛忽然微微睁大了些，一种奇异的，他从来没有体验过的感觉从那只手心奔涌进他的身体里。

他的身体开始诚实的响应美国队长的号召，一股浓烈的，甜美的气味从两人之间弥漫开来，两个人的呼吸都开始加重，冬兵想要退后，无奈美国队长的小臂钳制住了他的后腰，不让他离开。

“Bucky……”当Steve的鼻尖蹭向了他的耳后时，冬兵觉得自己的脚步开始漂浮，握刀的手颤抖着，仿佛再也承受不住那份重量，不可压抑的想向面前的人露出自己的脖子，不——

胸口爆发出的疼痛让他清醒过来，他朝美国队长的肩头重重的砸了一拳，趁对方吃痛收手之际，跌跌撞撞的向后退去。

他快窒息了，被不断涌向他的信息素包围的快窒息了，他一把扯下面罩，急促的吞咽着氧气。

他怒吼，“你对我做了什么？！”

Steve着迷的看着他头一次露出的脸，“你响应了我对你的召唤，你是我的向导。”

冬兵咬着牙，“去他妈的向导，我是个战士，是个杀手。”

Steve点点头，“是的，你是非常出色的战士，”他向他伸出手，“来，让我帮你。”

冬兵强迫自己无视那只手，瞥了身后，那里已经围成了一个包围圈，还有机会，他还能逃走。

他的速度依旧惊人的快，在那两个持枪特工还没反应过来时，他就将他们掀倒在地，迈开的步子猛然间又停住了，Natasha站在他的面前。

“叛徒…”他压低身体撕吼着，手掌落向她的胸口，Natasha闪开了，伸手想要抓住他，力道大得像是要拧下他的另一只手。

Steve的眼神黯了下来，另一个哨兵竟然在碰他的已经做好结合准备的向导，如果不是军人钢铁的意志力，他快想冲过去对着黑寡妇吼叫了。

“准备镇定剂。”他对身边的特工说。

冬兵知道自己被什么击中了，不要紧，不是致命伤，等逃出去后可以慢慢的处理，他的腿踢向了黑寡妇的脚踝，就是现在…

巨大的爆炸气流将他推了出去，等Steve突破火光和烟雾后，冬兵早就不见了踪影，他若有所思，转头对Natasha说道：“我一个人去找他，谁都不要跟来。”这更像是对Natasha一个人的警告。

——————————————

他需要水。

更多的，冰冷的水。

从花洒上喷出的水在沾染到他皮肤的刹那就带上了灼热的温度，他的身体热得像火，快把他由内而外的燃烧殆尽了，不该是这样的，他的体温一直很低。

他的脖子又红又热，腺体肿胀着，想要得到爱抚和舔舐，他必须将额头死命的抵在瓷砖上才能勉强压下向后仰的冲动。

那些不属于他的情绪正从四面八方蜂拥进他的大脑，捶打着他。

不——

他是冬兵，他是寒风的化身，他能随时保持冷静。

可是不管他怎么做他依旧如此渴望着那温柔的，在他颈项旁的摩擦，那些甜蜜的，赞美他自身的话语，那纤秀的握住他的温暖的手……

他呜咽着，几乎不敢相信这会是他发出的的声音，他闭起了眼睛，向后倒去……

恍惚间，他觉得自己被接住了，冬兵的那一部分告诉他，这是你的敌人，这是美国队长，你应该杀了他，而向导的那一部分却轻柔的安慰着他，这是你的哨兵，他会保护你的安全，再也没有什么能够伤害你。

在两种力量的彼消此长的对抗下，他失去了意识…

Nat…

……

当你的，还未结合的向导上半身赤裸着，浑身滚烫且湿透的躺在你怀里时，你还能想着什么？

Steve非常想直接把Bucky压倒在浴室的地砖上，然后……然后陷入昏迷的向导突然呻吟出了另一个哨兵的名字，他的欲望瞬间消失的无隐无踪。

Steve深吸了一口气，强压下翻腾不止的嫉妒和不满，伸手取下浴巾为Bucky擦干。

耳机里传来Fury的声音，“Cap，你必须把他带回总部，才能进行结合明白么。”

“我知道。”Steve扶起Bucky，当那比以前更为精壮的的身体贴向自己时，他忍不住叹息，安抚着对方的背脊，他说道：“我需要一名向导，Bucky陷入了结合热，他需要屏障。”

耳机那头沉默了一会，“鹰眼和Coulson探员已经出发了。”

再也没有威胁了，Steve想，随后将人抱在怀里，亲吻着眼前的肩膀，和他同样渴望已久的肌肤。

……

冬兵睁开眼睛的同时，就从床上跳了起来，又因为浑身发软而跌坐了回去。他体内的燥热感没有得到丝毫的缓解，他只知道他现在不需要柔软的床垫，他爬起来向角落靠去。

“为什么不在床上好好躺着？”背后传来的声音，让他条件反射的踢出了自己的腿，脚踝被抓住了，接着被撞在了墙上。

他被美国队长抱在怀里，那双温度比他体温还要高的手，正从上衣下摆探进去，急切的抚摸他的肌肤，就像是要通过无尽的触摸来确认他的存在，“Buck…你还活着，你还活着…”

Steve轻咬他的耳垂，喃喃低语，那是冬兵不知道的名字，他茫然的想，这样沉重的思念，谁能负担的起？

在对上Steve幽蓝眼睛时，他就被卷进了一个漫长，细腻的吻里，灵活的舌从他微张的唇缝里伸了进去，打定主意要舔过他口腔里的每一寸。

他沦陷了，连他自己都能闻到他散发出的，邀约般的气息。

一吻结束，银丝溢出嘴角，接踵而来的吻便洒在了下巴上，冬兵的思维越来越涣散，再也无法凝聚起来，哨兵的气息包围了他，让他沉迷，无法自拔，他微微仰起头，火热的唇亲便吻上了他的咽喉。

那里轻柔的吮吸，唤回了洗去的记忆，让他低低的呻吟起来，“Nat…”

亲吻和爱抚停止了，冬兵失神了一会，意识到美国队长正冷峻的看着自己时，他想要压低下巴，却被一手扣住。

“你是我的！”Steve一字一句的说着，向他欺来，掐住他喉咙的虎口开始用力，逼他展露出自己的咽喉，随后终于朝散发着馥郁香气的腺体咬了下去。

世界消失了，只留下天花板那点渐渐变大的白光…

冬兵面朝下，浑身赤裸，双手高举过头的被拷在床头。

造成这种局面的原因，是因为在他被咬了之后，Steve拉他上床的过程中，他用机械臂揍了他脸一拳。

而现在，在Steve对他身体虔诚的探索下，在对他每一寸肌肤的抚摸下，他浑身的力气就像被抽走了一样，而且——而且他最不愿承认的，就是，跪在他双腿之间的是他的哨兵，这是他已经无法拒绝的事实了。

他能感觉到炙热的肌体不断摩擦着臀缝，穴口不知因为紧张还是期待而收缩着，Steve将自己的勃起抵在那里，遵循本能的指引，猛然的一刺到底。

冬兵瞪大眼睛，没有忍住那声尖叫…

——————————————

冬兵醒来的时候，软绵绵的像是躺在云里，他从来没有过这样的感觉。

每次他从漫长的睡眠里醒来，他只能感到痛苦和恶心。而现在除了心灵和肉体全然的满足，再也别无索求。

但是，这是不对的，他不该有这样的感觉。

链接里传来的舒适感让他不用回头就知道背后的人是怎样的一副表情，美国队长双手交握在他的腹部前，均匀的呼吸喷在他的后颈上。

“再睡一会…”对方蹭着他的后颈轻轻的说，从链接涌向他的倦意像催眠般让他重新闭起了眼睛。

也许，也许这种感觉是对的。

他朝后面挪了挪，他记得美国队长的名字叫做Steve Rogers…

……

Tony无聊的翻着报告，“看来Cap最近都不会和我们一起出任务了。”

Bruce看着手里的平板电脑，“刚刚结合的哨兵占有欲太强烈了，更何况是失而复得的向导，我看他是一步都不会想离开的。”

Coulson按着鼻梁，“没结合的时候占有欲就已经爆棚了。”然后他看了Clint一眼，他的向导正低着头不知道在想什么。

“我担心…”Bruce抬头道：“冬兵因为之前切断链接所承受的伤害，会导致大脑受损，如果真是这样，就算他们之间修复了链接，冬兵可能也无法恢复记忆。”

Tony皱着眉，“也就是说，冬兵依旧会要杀死Steve？拜托，那可是他的哨兵。”光是想象Pepper要杀他的样子，他就不寒而栗了。

“首先他是冬兵，其次他才是向导。”Bruce一锤定音，“等他们结合期一过，我得替冬兵检查下大脑。”

Natasha停下在写的报告，“只要不再洗脑，我想冬兵的记忆是有恢复可能的。”

“Nat…”Clint欲言又止的看着她，Natasha耸耸肩，“我说了什么奇怪的话么？”

Clint摇摇头，“你说的对，冬兵的确正在渐渐恢复他冬兵时期的记忆…”他吞咽了一下，“在我们把他带回来的路上，他昏迷时叫了Nat。”

Natasha的肩膀僵硬住了，随后又放松下来，“你不该告诉我的。”

Clint支吾了一会，“是啊…但是…只是，我想提醒你最近还是不要太靠近Cap和冬兵。”Natasha点点头，带着未写完的报告走了出去。

室内一片沉默。

……

Steve醒过来的时候，发现两个人的睡姿都没有变化过。

他可不管现在是什么时间，又有多少恶棍等着他去收拾，他只知道，他终于拥有了这个本该就属于他的人，他就想这么抱着这个人好好睡觉。

而他现在唯一的遗憾就是Bucky的记忆还没有回来，不过没关系，他们有的是时间。

只要一感觉到那条新生的纽带，他就忍不住扬起嘴角，它明亮而平静，牢牢的连接着他们两个人，这感觉实在太棒了，他轻轻吻着Bucky的后脑，直到对方动了动。

醒来后的冬兵，原本放松的身体一下子就紧绷起来，侧过身看向Steve，眼睛里闪烁着警惕的光，察觉到他的防备，Steve让自己露出一个安抚的笑容，“早上好。”

“根据我的判断，现在已经是下午了。”冬兵干巴巴的回答他，Steve啄着他的唇，“我都不知道你还是个人体闹钟。”

冬兵别过脸，“为什么？”

Steve握住他的肩，冰冷的金属臂在他的手心里慢慢变得温热，“什么为什么？”

冬兵最终被他掰的转过身，“让你的敌人成为你的向导，这很危险不是么？”

Steve摇摇头，“你不是敌人，你是Bucky。”空气里突然出现的情绪的波动让他皱了皱眉。

他的手下滑，握住冬兵的，“你的名字是James Barnes，是我的Bucky，是我可以全然相信的副指挥，我的弟弟，我的爱人，我的向导。等我们洗完澡，我很乐意告诉你更多。”

……

Steve出现在复仇者们面前的时候，还真是让人惊讶，“哇，难道天要塌了么？”Tony语不惊人死不休，Steve抿了下嘴，“Clint，我需要你和我一起去找Fury谈谈。”

“谈什么…”Clint还没搞清状况，就被散发着哨兵勿近的大个子拉走了。

Natasha觉得这是个好机会。

哨兵向导的链接除非切断，无法逆转，事已至此，她无力改变任何，只是，她想见冬兵，非常非常想，几十年不能相见的遗憾让她决定冒险。

结合套间是特殊的磁场静室，戒备森严，都由普通人完成，不过，Natasha具有最高权限，在调整了监控器线路后，输入静室的密码，门就滑向了一边。

门一打开她就感受到其中充斥的情绪，让她的脚步一滞。

有茫然，有痛恨，有不确定，有不信任，她忽然就理解了为什么Steve宁愿中断结合期，也要找Clint和Fury谈谈——冬兵没有屏障，负载过多的情绪会压跨他，继而影响他的哨兵。

此刻的冬兵正坐在窗台前，盘起一条腿，窗外有能俯瞰的风景，也有足以电死人的栏杆。他回头，一双灰蓝色的眼睛一如从前的望着她，脉脉温情像是从寒冰的缝隙里泄出来，“嘿…”

Natasha不由的笑起来，“嘿，不杀我了么？”

冬兵短促的笑了一声，竟看似腼腆的转过头，继续看向那近在咫尺的窗外风景，“所以，我以前就是美国队长的向导？”

Natasha抿着嘴，“你们有过链接，在你成为冬兵之前…他都告诉你了？”冬兵点点头，没有说话，看起来还在消化。

Natasha的心疼起来，但还是说道：“他说的都是事实…”犹豫了会，“所以感觉还好么？”冬兵又回头看她，“不，不好，情愿让你们把我冻起来。”

Natasha叹息道：“我很抱歉，变成现在这样。”冬兵摇摇头，“Nat，我说过，不要难过，更不要觉得抱歉。”

因为这句话，Natasha自嘲的笑起来，“我怎么能不难过？你都没有选择我成为你的哨兵。”眼底没来得及隐藏郁郁的哀伤。

冬兵像是不敢再看她，垂下眼，“我是个怪物。”

Natasha走了上去，消灭了他们之间最后的距离，用手捧起他的脸，“不，你从来都不是…”手指滑过他的耳廓，“你身上有我觉得一切美好的事物。”

Natasha闭起眼睛，靠过去，抵住冬兵的额头，“Яхочутебя, всегдадумаюотебе。”美妙的翘舌音从她的口中流淌而出。

冬兵张了张嘴，想说句我也是，却发现自己根本没有资格，他深吸了一口气，允许自己伸出手拥抱住他曾经的情人，“спасибо…”

……

回到静室的Steve，捕捉到了另一个信息素，在分辨后发现那来自于某个哨兵时，他被怒火燃烧了，他咆哮着，质问正面无表情看着他的向导，“她竟然敢闯到这里来！”

“这没有改变任何事情，我依然在这里，链接也在，我不明白你在担心什么。”冬兵冷静的陈述没有让Steve熄火半点，漂亮的蓝色虹膜几近变黑，“你是我的！Bucky，只能是我的！”他向他张开手臂。

冬兵摇摇头，“那不是我的名字，别再用它…”他被Steve扣住了下巴时，握住对方的手腕，用手肘撞向他的胸口，他有时候真感谢那些常年累月的训练，即使大脑没有反应过来，但肌肉记忆也能保证他迅速的反击。

盛怒中的哨兵可不是好惹的，Steve唯一没有狂化的理由，大概是因为眼前的人是他的向导——非常难搞定的向导。

机械臂的力气比他预估的要大，撞上墙时带来轻微的头晕，伴随着冬兵的咆哮：“我不属于你，Steve Rogers，从来都不属于你。”被叫到名字的美国队长立刻弹向了对方，完全没搞清自己抱着隐秘的期待多一点，还是控制住对方的欲望多一点。

然后，Steve突然停了下来，即使眼前的人只有冬兵这一个身份，他都不可能去伤害他，更何况他是Bucky，还是向导。

他克制的握住了自己的拳，手臂的肌肉紧绷着。

冬兵朝他摆出攻击的姿势，吼叫道：“我是冬兵！我是来杀你的！可是现在我却成了你的——美国队长的向导。你见过比我更可笑更可悲的杀手么？！”

Steve惊恐的发现他还是伤害到了他的向导——精神上的。随着链接铺天盖地传来的是痛苦，怨恨，甚至是隐约的哀伤。

强烈的内疚和自责让他走上去，再次伸手抱住了对方，紧紧的，不顾冬兵的反抗，把他压在自己的胸前。

亲吻那微微汗湿的额头，在链接里传递着道歉，Steve低哑的说道：“我…我失去过你一次，我不能再失去你一次了，再也不能了，我无法忍受…真的不行…”

冬兵渐渐停止了动作，只是挺直背，僵硬的站着，从链接里感觉到他的伴侣对他需求感，他困惑了，他曾经体会过被需要的感觉，单纯的，只是因为他是一个人，而不是什么其他乱七八糟的身份。

他意外的发现，再次的体验并不让他讨厌，Wren博士说过，他遗憾自己不能告诉他，他究竟是谁，从那时起他也对自己的身份产生了好奇——从未向任何人提过。

而这个抱着他的人，一遍又一遍的告诉他他是谁，他却不去相信，生怕自己从一个陷阱掉进了另一个。

冬兵缓缓的，小心翼翼的靠了过去，听到耳边传来满足的叹息，“你是最重要的…”

冬兵皱起眉，“任务才是首要的。”

Steve轻笑起来，“不，对我而言你才是第一位的，Bucky…”像是要用Bucky这个名字来给他洗脑一样，冬兵忽然觉得，他喜欢美国队长叫Bucky时的声音，那么生动，饱含着迷恋和喜悦，仿佛能叫着这个名字就是上天对他的恩赐。

“Bucky…”冬兵轻轻重复。

……

他们就这样两个人在一间屋子里共度了十天。

在此期间，冬兵只见过Natasha，而且自从这件事后，Steve再也没有把他一个人留在房间里，每次有人来送生活必需品，他也都会堵在门口。

好像他是不能给别人看见的宝物。

冬兵毫不怀疑，他的上司会认为他已经叛变，基于他无音无讯的消失了这么久，他觉得自己一旦踏出这里，就会面对纷至沓来的要杀他的人，他是武器，如果制造他的人不能善用他，那么其他人也别想。

而Steve——是的，他开始叫他Steve了，每次这么叫他时，他都会笑的很开心，然后轻声答应——再也没有强行上过他，只是搂着他睡觉，当他是抱枕一样。

他擅长等待，不论是伏击目标时，还是任务间隙时，他又觉得自己除了等待，除了等待别人给予他之外，他什么都不会。

现在，他只是换了个等待的场所，不是冷冰冰的金属柜子，而是阳光充裕的房间，保留清醒的意识，却更不知道自己还要做什么。

很多时候，他和Steve都坐在房间的两头，互不干扰，通过链接感受彼此。

在第十一天，冬兵对着窗外风景发呆，Steve坐在沙发上看什么资料的时候，一个金发碧眼的男人打开了门，他望向Steve，得到对方的同意后，才走了进来，门在他背后立刻关上。

“嘿～我是Clint Barton…”Clint心情很好的挥手和冬兵打招呼，“这是我们第一次正式见面呐，我要怎么称呼你，冬兵还是Barnes中士？”鹰眼兴奋的像是第一次见到自己偶像的小孩子，“当然，这都不重要，我一直都想着，能和你…”

Steve扶着额，“Clint，说正经的。”

Clint很不爽的撇了撇嘴。

“叫我冬兵。”因为这句话，Steve没忍住一声叹息。

“冬兵，你记得你陷入结合热的时候能感觉到什么么？”

冬兵沉思了一会，“很多不属于我的情绪。”

Clint为得到的答案点点头，“由此我们推测你并不会建立屏障。”

“我不知道屏障是什么，在此之前，我也不知道自己是向导。”冬兵看了一眼坐在沙发上的罪魁祸首。

Clint叹了口气，“本来是应该让你学习的，但是…”“但是我依旧危险，你们没有把握。”冬兵好心补完，Clint没有反驳，从口袋里拿出一个金属镯子，“你从这里出去时，绝对会需要一个屏障，所以…”他一摊手，“你们还要在这里待多久？”

冬兵盯着手镯，“我没有和别人结合的经验，我不知道。”

Steve严肃的插话道：“相信我，我不会给任何人这样的机会。”

Clint耸耸肩，“哨兵没救的独占欲…”他握起冬兵的机械臂，将手镯戴在他的手腕上，“按下这个按钮，就能产生物理屏障，屏蔽掉多余的情绪。”

然后在他离开的时候，他朝Steve做了个手势，超级哨兵跟着他离开房间，站在门口，掩上门。

Clint双手抱胸，“要我说，你们俩看起来真不像还在结合期的哨兵向导。”

Steve露出一个假装的惨痛表情，“如果你挨他几拳后，就会知道这是最好的选择。”

Clint笑了一声，“别担心，等你们出来后，Bruce会给他做脑部检查的，他会恢复的。”

“希望如此。”

Steve回去的时候，冬兵还盯着手镯在看，“有问题么？”

冬兵摇摇头，Steve执起他的手，“那么你在想什么呢？”轻轻吻上与手镯相接近的金属，“手镯看起来和你的手臂很般配。”顺势把冬兵拉近怀里，用下巴蹭着他的发顶，痒痒的触感，相似的发香，让他眼前闪过很多画面，“你到底什么时候才会承认自己是Bucky呢？”

自言自语的问题理所当然的得不到回答。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提及【探鹰，铁辣，锤基】  
> 正文完结  
> 其实。。。说好的NC17和Mpreg都在番外。。。【滚粗

 

Steve望着冬兵走出结合套间时的茫然表情，便握住了他的手，换来他警惕的一瞪后，微微一笑，“会有一个庆祝我们结合的聚会，但是别担心，我会在你身边，而你也一样。”

认命似的，冬兵只是任由他牵着自己达到了目的地。

Steve觉得冬兵极端的两面表现实在是太让他惊讶了，有时候他看起来是个吃软不吃硬的倔强分子，有时候他又是个服从命令的完美士兵。

他还记得，那天，他们结合的那天，他跪在冬兵的两腿之间，品尝着他身体的每一寸，那泛着诱人光泽的肌肤，那形状健美的肌肉，都让他着迷不已，除了那些伤疤。

即使再怎么努力，都不会消退的伤疤，让Steve像信徒一样去亲吻，只是为了逼回眼睛里的泪水。

他的向导被人伤害了，而他想要杀了每一个伤害过他的人，Bucky的身体应该是完美无暇的——他想起了小时候，Bucky带着特别的奶香味，男孩柔软的身体——应该只属于他一个人。

是的，他的，只能是他的，永远是他的…

彩炮拉响的时候冬兵看起来绝对是要开始攻击了，不过还好，Steve还拉着他的手，把他牢牢的锁在自己的一侧，让他和自己一起接受祝福。

冬兵看了眼黏在自己金属臂上，正在闪闪发亮的彩色片，忽然对Steve说：“除了那些在训练时留下的疤痕，其他留下疤痕的人都已经死了。”

Steve脸上露出一个大大的笑容，他的向导在安抚他的情绪，他可以吻他么？在这里吻他么？冬兵朝后缩了缩，Tony玩味的看着他俩的互动，似乎并没有Clint形容的那么糟，链接是很神奇的存在，以前哨兵向导的结合更多在乎的是相容，即使完全没有见过面的双方，也有可能在确认相容后的第一天就结合了。

但现在，向导的权利得到了保护，塔在十年前就被推倒，没有人能监禁向导，甚至强迫向导结合，他们可以选择和自己爱的人在一起，而那个能被向导选中的哨兵，是何等的荣幸和幸运。

因为是爱，而不是本能。

美国队长和冬兵也是，他看过Steve Rogres和James Barnes的资料，他们是依偎在一起长大的，他们的牵绊来的更深，链接他们的同样是爱，就像他和Pepper，就像现在的每一对哨兵和向导。

可惜Tony的好心情没保持多久，Fury和Coulson走进来的时候，他就怪叫了一声：“噢，得了吧，你就是来破坏气氛的。”

神盾局长才不理会Stark的情绪，“Cap，祝贺你找到了自己的向导。”在Steve点头致意后，Fury让自己的眼睛看向冬兵，那是极有分寸的打量，从冬兵被送回总部起，到现在这是第一次如此近距离的观察，而且他也不想引起某位哨兵的不满，“冬兵，庆祝会结束后，你会有一个全面的身体检查，以及战斗力测试。之后Banner博士会着重为你检查脑部，另外你没有行动自由，不能和外界联系。”

“他能和我一起出任务么？”Steve略带期望的问。

“暂时还不能，Cap。”

Steve低吼了一声表示不满，Fury接着说：“当然，如果以上一切都没有问题的话，你可以带他回复仇者大楼，我想Stark已经为你们准备好房间了。”

Tony挑了下眉，“随时欢迎。”

“战斗力测试时可以观摩么长官？”Coulson探员因为自家向导的发话而默默扶了一下额。

Fury眯起眼睛，想看看冬兵的反应，却发现，他依旧是一副无所事事的表情，便点了下头，“你们都可以来，但是不能影响测试。”

能看一次冬兵在良好状态下的实战演练，绝对比什么都值。

他的子弹永远只在最需要的时候才发射，并且永远落在最精确的那一点上，还有他的拳头，多么流畅而实用的动作，不会放跑任何一个进攻的机会，厚重的镜面玻璃阻挡掉了他向导的气息，他看起来就像是个哨兵，一个非常厉害的哨兵。

当冬兵最后站定时，Fury确信自己是在笑。

一旦冬兵恢复了记忆，那么这个善于隐藏自己的向导，和他的超级哨兵，一定会是所向披靡的一对儿。

——————————————

“Natasha，你是说你不知道冬兵脑子里芯片的事？”Bruce看了眼报告，又看向黑寡妇。

Natasha点点头，“我们会被植入虚假的记忆，但是芯片，没有，我从来没有听说过。”

谁能允许自己的大脑里多这样一块东西，就好像有人无时无刻窥视着自己一样。

所以，在详细的脑部检查报告出来后，冬兵脑内处于休眠状态的芯片成了一个大难题。

对于如何处理它，也有了两种截然不同的声音，一种主张立刻毁掉它，以确保冬兵能够保持现在的顺从状态。另一种则是静观其变，Bruce则倾向于后一种，他是这么给其他复仇者分析的：

芯片的用途还不明了，如果它是为了修复曾经切断链接造成的神经损害，那么贸然毁掉它，只会让冬兵的机能陷入瘫痪。

他说的时候，Steve的脸就纠在了一起，抿着嘴摇头，“不，这应该由他自己决定，否则我们和Department X 有什么区别。”

Natasha看着Steve，忽然喃喃道：“也许，那是用于接收触发词的。”

“触发词？”Bruce皱眉问道。

Natasha解释道：“嗯，为了防止冬兵的突发状况，像是突然的不受控制，或者叛变时能够阻止他的特殊用语。”

Bruce若有所思的点点头，“就像现在的情况。”

Natasha清楚Department X 的手段，现在的情况可能不是触发词就能搞定的，“冬兵的触发词，是最高机密，只有少数特工和高层才知道。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Steve问她。

“因为他们，曾经在我面前用过。”Natasha不去看Steve的眼睛，“在我面前把他带走的那次，只是耳边轻轻的一句话，他就失去意识的被带走了。”失焦双眼的主人似乎已经陷入了回忆。

而后，Natasha像是想起什么，猛然对上Steve的视线，“你会保护好他的对么？”

Steve觉得自己被冒犯了，“是的，我当然会保护好他的。”

Natasha由衷的笑起来，“谢谢你，Cap。”她站起来，“我会去联系一下俄罗斯的特工，看看他们那里有什么关于芯片和触发词的消息。”

Bruce在她离开后侧头问道：“你现在有什么打算？”

“我想…”Steve摸了摸下巴，“带他回复仇者大楼。”

——————————————

Bucky蜷缩在角落里，一个人，轻轻的哭泣。泪水滑过的脸，像是雨水打湿的窗页。

……

这是冬兵来到复仇者大楼的第一天，Clint正拉着他到处参观，Coulson和Steve跟在他们的身后，“也许只是我们担心的太多。”Coulson让自己的口吻听上去更轻松些。

Steve点着头，眼睛却只跟着冬兵的背影，那背影挺直在一个微妙的角度，谨慎，算计好，能保持最快反应的角度。

Steve觉得冬兵需要理个发，半长的头发看起来有些糟糕。但是他非常明白，这家伙不会允许任何一个拿着武器（只是剪刀）的人出现在他的背后，Steve想念他清爽的，打着小卷的短发。

冬兵忽然转头看他，“我可以使用训练室么？”

“当然，但是你还不能使用武器，希望Clint没有答应你什么。”Coulson抢在Steve之前的回答，让Steve有些不爽，Clint叹了口气，“我们可以放到以后再切磋，来吧，我敢肯定你会喜欢训练区的。”

……

冬兵是个很能适应环境的人。

他擦着湿漉漉的头发，穿着扣到脖子的睡衣，好像那是他的任务服装，就是不肯露一点点给Steve看。

并不是Steve要抱怨，几个月前如果有人告诉他他还能抱着他的little brother睡觉，他绝对认为那个人是疯子。他拨开沾在冬兵额头的湿发，吻了吻他的脸颊，“晚安。”

Steve知道如果他没睡着的话，冬兵是绝对不会睡的，一种固执难改的不安全感。

但是今天有点不对劲。

通常，Steve睡得不清不醒的时候，伸手就能把冬兵抱在怀里，让过高和过低的温度互相融合。

可是今天，Steve伸手的时候，摸了个空，他猛然清醒，黑暗里，冬兵靠墙站着，化身成了某种夜行动物，拥有一双泛着磷光的眼睛。

他表情空白，眼神空洞，双手握拳，Steve想闭起眼睛骂句他不太会说的脏话，“Bucky，怎么了？”

然后，他在冬兵把他掀翻在地上的时候，按下了紧急联络按钮。

……

冬兵被关进了总部的地下牢房，带着通电的镣铐，牢房里有监控摄像。

Steve咬着唇，“一定要这样么？他只是攻击了我一下下。”

Natasha不客气的指出，“你的额头在流血，嘴角有瘀伤，如果这就是你所谓的冬兵攻击了你一下下。”

Steve用手擦了擦额头的伤口，血已经止住了，但凝固的痕迹肯定挺吓人的，“我不能，我只是不能，如果我动了手，我还是哨兵么？况且他还是我的向导。”

Natasha叹了口气，“所以这也是整件事情最难处理的地方。我能想到的，可以和冬兵对抗的人，都是哨兵。”

Bruce开始为Steve清理伤口，“Hulk可以帮忙。”

Steve像是表示感激的点点头，“所以，现在的情况是我猜测的那样么？”

Coulson刚好拿着报告走进情报室，“芯片被激活了，现在的冬兵很危险。”他转头对Steve说：“趁上面还没决定要怎么做，Cap，你最好快用你的人格魅力把冬兵唤回来。”

Steve扶着额，“我感觉不到他了，如果再切断一次链接，我不是会疯，就是会死。”重重叹了口气，像是给自己的话盖棺定论。

情报室里的通信系统忽然响起来，“Phil，你们最好都能来一下这里。”

“Clint，发生了什么事？”听到自己向导的呼唤，Coulson脸上露出一些紧张。

另一边的Clint沉默了一会，“关于冬兵…你们有见过会哭的冬兵么？”

……

Clint指着屏幕，小小囚室里，冬兵把自己蜷缩在角落里，“一开始还很正常，后来就…”他按下按钮，另一个屏幕上播放起之前的监控，冬兵像是受了什么惊吓，突然四处张望，嘴巴动了几下，就抱住自己的膝盖，坐在地上不起来了，“如果不是顾忌他的冬兵，门口的那些哨兵可都快冲进去安慰他了。”

Steve在链接里传递着抚慰，可是依旧有去无回，“我进去。”

Coulson嘱咐道：“一有情况立刻退出来。”

门锁一打开，冬兵就抬头看他，眼眶红红的，脸上全是泪水，Steve就像被狠狠的打了一拳，“噢…Buck…Buck…”他不能自已的呢喃着，只想抱住他伤心欲绝的向导。

冬兵歪了下头，抽泣着问，“你是Steve？”成年男子的声音里，带着撒娇的语气，虽然奇怪，却让人讨厌不起来，在Steve点头确认后，冬兵哽咽了一声，就伸手抱住他，“我醒来之后，发现你不见了，我以为你不要我了…”

“不，怎么会，只是…出了点问题。”Steve安抚着他的背，努力让自己理清思路。

冬兵松开手，退后一点，“是因为我们俩都变的这么奇怪么？”他低头看自己的一双手，“因为妈咪离开我们了，所以我们才会变得这么大么？”

Steve愣了愣，然后摇摇头，“不，不是，这是突发状况。”冬兵懵懂的点点头，困惑的氲满水汽的眼睛望了他一会，又扑进他的怀里，“你答应过不离开我的。”

Steve揉着他的头发，“嗯，我不会，来，去床上睡一会吧，我会陪着你。”

直到冬兵睡着，Steve才离开囚室，“他开始恢复记忆了。是我母亲去世后的某个时间…”Steve垂着眼，不知道应该高兴多一点还是无奈多一点。

Coulson拍拍他，“这是好事对吧？说明芯片激活并不只是开启冬兵模式，我现在就去和Fury汇报。”

……

Steve觉得自己快被弄死了，前脚离开时，冬兵还是个求抱抱的孩子，后脚他醒过来又成了动作利落杀人无数的冬兵。

轻微的电击，让他神经麻痹的倒在地上，Steve在命令下，只能从囚室退了出来，他站在锁起来的铁门外，不愿意离去，也许，等会冬兵醒来时，就会需要他，依旧会像个孩子一样向他撒娇。

他不介意这样的Bucky，他甚至希望Bucky能就此忘记之前所有乱七八糟的人生，和他重新开始，他是如此的希望，希望到疼痛，可是他知道神盾局并不是这么想的，他们需要的是冬兵，而自己需要的是Bucky…

他不知道身为这不可调和矛盾的中心，囚室里的人，最终会怎么样。

Steve只是真的再无法承受失去了，链接那头的空空如也，就像是把自己无尽的感情，都投进了虚无的黑暗里，太痛苦了，就算现在死去也不过如此而已。

Steve忘了之后又重复了多少次，有一次冬兵撕吼着他恨Steve，把他赶了出去，还有一次，他承认自己是Steve的向导，从链接那头涌过来的回应，瞬间温暖的包围了Steve，等他回过神，自己已经把Bucky压在床里，热切的吻他。

至于其他，都不是什么值得记住的回忆。

然后，冬兵安静了。

他在床上趴了许久后，猛然直起身，抬头望着天花板，触目的鲜血从他的耳朵里蜿蜒的流出来，像是条丑陋的虫。没有人注意到，那个在意他的人已经离去，去和其他人讨论该怎么处理他的问题。

他伸手擦掉血迹，盘坐在床上，几乎一动不动。和自己的战争永远是最艰辛，最累的，他是真的不想动了。

芯片还在，但已经不会对他造成多大影响了。他想，他终于可以不用再叫冬兵了。

——————————————

Fury叹了口气，“他会是个很棘手的敌人，他有着哨兵的体格，向导的精神，如果他不能为我们所用，Cap，他们不会让他存在在这里。”

Steve紧皱着眉，“他正在恢复记忆。”

“连同冬兵的记忆么？他们觉得这是冒险。”

Natasha站起来，“让我和他谈谈，即使是冬兵也不是完全没有人性的。”

Fury抿着嘴角，思考着要怎么说服那些人，身后爆出一小串火花，瞬间灯光全灭，而所有运作中的电器设备都陷入了瘫痪。

应急电源立刻被启动，Fury也得到了最新的情况，源头在地下牢房。

几个人对视了一眼，心里都默念了一下冬兵。

……

“没有追踪信号，监控也没有恢复。”Coulson一见到Fury就无奈的说道，定位器被安装在那个手镯里，没有信号只能说明手镯被毁掉了，可是在这里的哨兵却没有一个能感觉到冬兵的存在，又只能说明，他已经学会了屏蔽的方法。

没有其他威胁，甚至没有人闯进来，可是，光凭冬兵一个人，不可能做到这种地步。

在铁门打开，看清里面的人后，门外的人还是吃惊了一下。

只有Loki，神袛般站在囚室的中央，双手交握在背后，嘴角挂着欠揍的笑，“你们好～”

Steve克制着自己不对另一个向导怒吼，“Bucky在哪里！”

Loki挑了下眉，“别动怒，哨兵，他很安全，我只是来带他离开。”

“你不能带他走！”Steve动了一下，邪神晃晃手指，“你们知道我不是真的在这里，”他凑近他，耸耸肩，“所以，再见。”

Loki变成了绿色的烟雾。

……

【在写完基冬段子后，我忽然发现我这篇文已经写不下去了】

Bucky对于他身处之地十分好奇，布满了岩石，寒冷的气温，漆黑的天空。

“咻”的一声，Loki从一团绿雾里走了出来，他下意识的退后了几步，好像那是有毒的气体。“这里是我的地盘，除了我，没有人找的到你。”

“是啊。”Bucky点着头，这里还真是像极了Loki自己，坚硬，冰冷，布满了伪装，“所以，你和他们联手了？那群在找我的人。”

“哇，你的敏锐度让我刮目相看了，既然你知道了，为什么还要和我出来。”Loki假兮兮的笑着。

Bucky耸了耸肩，表情介于调笑和无奈之间，“职业操守。”Loki这次是真的笑了起来，凑近他，“你有没有想过我们两个联手会怎么样？”

Bucky抿着嘴角，“我已经有一个哨兵了。”Loki叹了一口气，用一种“你的脑子果然是坏掉了”的眼神看着他，Bucky歪了下头，“我们来做个交易好么，邪神。”

Loki保持笑容，坐在一块平坦的巨石上，“你好像除了你自己，没什么能和我交易的了。”

“的确，”Bucky俯视他，“所以，你还在逃避你哥哥么？”Loki皱眉，抬眼等着他说下去，“如果我告诉你把自己隐藏起来的方法呢？”

这真是十分诱人的交易，Loki了解过，他知道眼前的这个人隐藏了向导的身份很多年，这种能力很稀有，只有极少数向导才能做到，就连自己…他脱口问道：“为什么？”问完才觉得真傻，既然是交易，总得拿对方没有的东西。

而Bucky只是抬起手，按上他的脸颊，“因为我渴望真正的自由，愿你能够拥有。”柔和的精神力从他的手心传递过来，让Loki微微吃了一惊，很快，属于自己的力量开始和他的融合在了一起。

Loki叹了口气，“那么，你想从我这里得到什么？”

……

“你必须得找到Loki，他把Bucky带走了。”Steve扶着额，满脸怒容。

虽然雷神长得要比Steve高壮，可是面对这样的队长，他还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，“我…我找不到他…”

被队长狠狠瞪了一眼后，Thor就抱着头吐起了苦水，我弟弟小时候很可爱很懂事的，明明不是现在这样的闯祸精，最多也就是个爱恶作剧的小鬼头balabala，可是现在他都不带我玩了，连找都找不到他，他可是我认定的向导啊，他怎么能这么对我，每次都不肯乖乖的和我呆在家里，我很想他，我该怎么办balabala，你们要帮我啊balabala，如果是第一次见到雷神的人，一定会为了他这番话和有一个不听话的弟弟掬一把同情泪。

但是妇联成员们是什么人？

各个都是铁血硬汉啊，若有柔情也是对着那几个特定的人，雷神肯定不在他们各自的名单里，所以，Thor动情的演讲被他们奚落了一番诸如就是因为你傻啊，你又被他骗了啊之类的，便无疾而终了。

【为什么我的文风突然变得好奇怪。。。】

Clint掏了掏耳朵，“Thor，他每次逃跑，你都不长记性。”

Thor不服气道：“他可是向导，向导耶，我能对他做什么，而且我们还没结合，我哪里知道他会去哪里……”在Natasha丢了他一把名为“狡辩”的眼刀后，他立刻安静了下来。

Steve的眼神暗了下来，这叫什么事，他明明和自己的向导结合了，却还是不知道他的向导在哪里，当他用手捂住自己的眼睛，叹口气的时候，空落落的链接那头忽然传来了讯息，“来找我…请来找我…”

他简直是大叫起来，“Bucky！我知道他在哪里了！”Bucky一定是遇到了危险，否则怎么会向他寻求帮助，他了解Bucky，他固执，坚强，长大后就不会再依赖别人，偶尔Steve觉得，如果他能像小时候一样依赖自己，把自己全身心的托付给他，那该多好，更别说现在的冬兵，一脸面无表情，简直比冻住他的冰壳子还要硬。

Thor以说不定Loki也在那里为理由，和Steve带着一队特工一起前往了目的地。

一座中型仓库，Steve感觉的到Bucky就在里面，他向后做了个手势，并且让有些焦躁的雷神也停了下来，真奇怪，他听不到仓库里有其他的声音，连他人的味道都没有，这让他更加的警觉，蹑手蹑脚，小心翼翼的打开大门闯了进去。

只有一个人，在Steve万分怀疑是不是Loki时，眼前的人歪了下头，露出那种只属于Bucky的表情，几乎让Steve腿一软，Bucky摩挲着手里的枪，“你每次出现都要带这么多人么？Cap。”

那种调侃的调调，让Steve放下他的盾牌，不顾那把枪，慢慢走过去，“只有你一个人么？”

Bucky盯着他，点了下头，“Loki把他们弄走了。”

“那Loki呢？”Steve可还记得邪神把Bucky带走时，那副耀武扬威的样子，忍不住又瞪了雷神一眼，Thor像是得到暗示一样叫起来，“是啊，我弟弟呢！”

Bucky笑了，先歪起一边的嘴角，然后慢慢扩大的笑容，直到笑意涌进眼中，他才说道：“他去追求自由了。”【我一直觉得我语言匮乏的没有办法形容出384的笑容，除了他一笑我就想跪在他面前…《别信】

他向Steve伸出手，手枪松垮垮的挂在他的手指上，“你会给我自由么，Steve？”

……

下意识的，Steve就想去得到这个拥抱。他清清喉咙，遣走了其他人，Thor临走前，白了他一眼，像是控诉他没让他找到弟弟。

Steve伸手取走了Bucky手里的枪，“Bucky，你一直都是自由的啊。”

Bucky摇摇头，“我从来没有真正拥有过。”

“你看，我被你家收养，之后你又把我送回去，被送去军事学院，成为你的副指挥，被改造成冬兵，甚至现在我站在这里，都不是我自由的选择，Steve，即使我现在恢复了记忆，我也一直在想，我活着是为了什么，我又究竟是谁？”

“Bucky。”Steve凝视着他，吐露着他的名字。Bucky看了他一会才意识到，Steve不是在叫他，而是在回答他的问题。

他张了张嘴，没有出声，就被Steve熊抱在怀里，“你当然是Bucky，我的Bucky。”他用有些干燥的嘴唇蹭着Bucky的发际，“我比任何人都希望你能留在我身边，我对你的每句承诺都是真的，可你值得最好的，看你离开的时候，你知道我有多难受么？”

Bucky推开他一些看他，“那个时候我还不是向导。”

Steve皱起眉，觉得自己好像明白了些什么，“你该不会以为，因为你是向导，我才这么对你么？”

“难道不是么？”Bucky直视那双清澈的蓝眼睛，提出了自己多年的症结所在，“这是哨兵的本能，没什么不好意思的。”

Steve无奈的叹了口气，“你那时可没告诉我你是向导，还把我们的链接藏起来了。”

Bucky像被做错事抓到的孩子，低着头，Steve只能看到他密长的睫毛颤动着，“那么想听我说说你切断链接时我的感受么？”

Bucky猛然抬起头，脸色有些苍白的看着他，“我…”

“下次你要这么做的时候，还是直接拿把刀捅死我算了。”看见Bucky紧绷起了下颚，Steve安抚起他僵硬的身体，“那么Barnes中士，从现在起你自由了，但是其中不包括离开我。我不能再失去你一次了，不能让你再离开我，而这一切只是因为你是Bucky，和其他无关。”

Steve让自己落在Bucky的眼睛里，“我爱你啊，Bucky…”

安静了许久，久到Steve开始怀疑自己的告白完全没用时，他听到了Bucky的叹息，随后肩膀上一沉，又轻又软的声音飘进他的耳朵里，“我现在只想好好睡一觉。”

Steve的嘴咧到了耳根。

——————————————

Bucky醒来的时候，自己正睡在一张柔软干净的床上，窗户微微打开，有风吹起米白色的窗帘。

淡淡的夕阳反射在玻璃上，照进房间里，形成红色的光晕，Bucky几乎要为此屏住呼吸，因为这简直美好的像是一个梦。

“醒了？”Steve不知道什么时候出现在房间里，递给他一杯水，他点点头，乖乖的喝完水，“这里是哪里？”

“布鲁克林，离我们以前住的地方很近。”Steve坐在床边看着他。

Bucky有些不可思议，“你竟然在布鲁克林有套公寓？而且神盾局还让我和你回来，他们不怕我杀了美国队长么？”

“你不会了，你完全恢复了。”Steve捉住他的金属手，亲吻冰冷的指尖，“所以你之前一直瞒着我，是因为你以为我只是被本能驱使么？”

Bucky认真的点点头。

Steve伸手拨弄起他的头发，“你的小脑瓜里都装了些什么？！”他叹了口气，从来没觉得原来交流是这么重要的东西，“你看Sharon Carter也和我相容，可我和她什么都没有发生。我爱的只有James Buchanan Barnes，而他凑巧是个向导而已。”

Bucky循循善诱，“所以…”

Steve认命道：“噢，所以就算你是个哨兵，我都爱你…”Bucky笑起来，光是想象两个哨兵磨蹭在一起的画面，他就觉得太好笑了，Steve毫不客气的瞪了他一眼，他立马挑着眉停下来，“我只爱你，我可以没有向导，但绝对不能没有你。”

Bucky叹息了一声，将脸埋进了Steve的颈窝，“你是为我而生的，Buck…只为我。”Steve咬着他的耳廓，从耳后的肌肤一路舔舐到他的嘴角。

在被Steve拉入一个缠绵的长吻之前，Bucky贴着他的嘴唇轻轻说：“是的，只为你…”

……

Steve把自己从这个深吻里拉了回来，望着Bucky失焦的眼睛，布满红晕的脸颊，当然还有微张嘴唇上的水光，他意犹未尽的舔舔唇，“说来，你到底和Loki做了什么？”

Bucky神秘兮兮的笑起来，他就知道，眼前的哨兵如果不搞清楚这件事情一定会寝食难安的，“我和他做了笔交易。”

Steve狐疑的看着他，等他说下去，“他帮我解决那些人，我就告诉他怎么隐藏向导的能力。所以我想这次雷神要好好找他一段时间了。”

Steve笑的眯起了眼睛，“噢，Bucky，你可太不乖了。”他想着Thor抓狂的模样，语气里全无责备。

他轻轻咬了下Bucky的鼻尖，“但你永远别这样对我，好么？更不许再切断链接了。”

Bucky的嘴角露出一个小小的笑，“好吧，答应你。”

 

END

【2013.10.10】

【啊哈哈哈哈…我完结了！╮〔╯ε╰〕╭可是我果然改不了烂尾的毛病…︶︿︶】


	7. 节操掉光的番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诡异到快要消失的哨兵向导AU，OOC，Mpreg，甜文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【设定的年龄差除了开头后就没用到了啊，文里队长17年出生，巴基27年出生，两个人在45年前后失踪，所以巴基真的还是图样图森破的，他的第一次真的是给了队长《死开】  
> 【另外，我在OOC的大道上狂奔而去回不来了，所以文很雷，真的很雷】  
> 以及【墓地探访这一段很鬼扯】

 

Bucky默默揉了揉眼睛，“Tony，谢谢你，但是我想我看够了。”他起身离开，直接忽视了Steve投向他的闪烁的狗狗眼。

在确认Bucky暂时不会回来后，Tony·幸灾乐祸·Stark先生关掉了刚刚还在播放他们执行任务时的录像，“光是这个星期，你就推倒了他14次，抱住就地打滚9次，还有其他弯腰，低头之类的。哨兵，你的保护欲可真是太强烈了。”

Clint将双手伸展在沙发靠背上，翘着二郎腿，“他好歹是冬兵，你一直这样，他肯定会受不了的。”

Steve横了他一眼，Clint是向导，说起来当然容易，可是身为哨兵的自己做起来可难了。

Bucky在加入复仇者，和他一起外勤后，保护过度就成了他们之间的大问题。

Steve发了会呆，觉得自己是不是应该去问问Coulson，他是怎么做到放任他的小鸟儿向导到处去完成任务的。

在Steve忙着解决他的哨兵难题时，Bucky也同样被困扰着，他可是冬兵耶，好歹是身经百战，身手不凡啊，一直被人保护着算个什么事儿！

在翻阅不少书籍却依然没有找到答案后，他决定去请教那个对他超级有好感的向导——Clint，他对他向来来者不拒，不论是单纯的聊天还是格斗切磋。

Clint耸着肩，“Phil一开始也这样，但很快我们就习惯了，毕竟我们是特工，任务可不会因为我们结合就减少。”

Bucky一脸不相信的看着他，“可是现在离结合期已经过很久了，Steve还没有习惯么？”

Clint皱眉看他，“伙计，听我说，你们的结合期似乎过得，唔…你知道的，就是和其他的哨兵向导不太一样。”

“你是在说我打了他的事么？”

Clint叹了口气，“并不是说向导就该对哨兵百依百顺，但是，我想这会让Steve很没安全感，对你对他自己都是。”Bucky咬着唇思考起来。

“就像我们会对我们的哨兵露出喉咙一样，你得让他知道你真正属于他，彻彻底底，完全的。”Clint好心的补充道，Bucky摸着下巴，难道是因为他没有主动对Steve露出喉咙的关系？

另外，还有一件让Bucky很在意的事情，“你和Coulson探员睡在一起的时候都会有性爱么？”Clint被实实在在呛了一下，倒不是说Bucky的问题哪里不对，而是他问这个问题的时候表情单纯无辜，眼睛里充满了困惑，他是真的在问问题，而不是揶揄。

“当然！”Clint咳嗽着回答，“我们可是一对儿！当然会有床上运动。”然后他忽然就意识到了Bucky为什么要这么问的原因，“老天，难道你和Steve都没有么？”

Bucky不太确定的点点头，“你知道的，Steve在很长一段时间里都是我的哥哥，而且，结合时…的确不够愉快。”

Clint拍拍他的肩膀，“这就是问题所在啦！”

Bucky给了他一个“你是不是耍我”的表情，Clint认真的看着他，“哨兵的占有欲很复杂，也许Steve潜意识里把这当做了你正在拒绝他，所以他才会对你保护欲爆棚。”

“那我该怎么办？”Bucky苦恼的问。

“来一场让你们都感觉愉悦和满足的床上运动，怎么样？”Clint眨眨眼睛，有种自己正在教坏小朋友的感觉。

……

Bucky正裸着上身，擦着头发，Steve穿着紧身T恤半躺在床上看书。

Clint说的不错，自从他俩第一次后，就再也没有发生过，毕竟第一次的不愉快，让Bucky心里免不了有所排斥，Steve也很清楚，没有勉强他，只是每晚相拥而眠。

一想到第一次后方被撕裂的疼痛，Bucky忍不住抖了一下，可是想想如果再来一次可以解决这恼人的过度保护问题，那似乎还是值得的。【你太天真了Bucky！一次怎么可能够！】

独自一人扭捏了会，Bucky将毛巾扔进了洗衣篮，抹抹自己的脸，James Barnes可是行动派！

他走到床边，一把扯掉了Steve捧在手里的书，在他惊讶之余，跨坐在了他的大长腿上，“怎么了？”Steve显然还没在Bucky的主动里回过神。

Bucky咳嗽了几声，“额，Steve，你愿意再和我结合一次么？”

Steve瞪大眼睛看他，好像他刚刚说了一句他听不懂的话，Bucky误会他对此没兴趣，便努了下嘴，“好吧，看来你不想……”话还没说完，就被Steve亲的咽了回去。

“你知道么？我一直在等你这句话。”Steve把侵略地扩张到了他的耳朵。Bucky环住他的腰，迎合着他的攻势，“我只会为你露出喉咙。”说完，便向后仰起了脖子——向导通用的投降姿势。

Steve轻吼了一声，用鼻尖蹭过他的咽喉，啃咬他的喉结，吮吸那里的肌肤。

Bucky呜咽了一声，“味道…味道和以前不一样了…”

Steve贴着他笑了，“是啊，因为混上了我的味道。”Bucky微微低头看他，“这算好么？”

Steve轻咬着带着他标记的腺体，“非常好。”一双手抚摸着他的背后，时而游走到腰间以下，摩挲那里的缝隙。

嘴唇沿着锁骨下滑到胸口，亲吻点缀其上的红点，用舌头戏弄，用牙齿拉扯，让Bucky为之震颤。

当Bucky开始呻吟时，Steve将他放倒在了床上，脱下自己的衣物，对上那双湿润的眼睛，他舔过嘴唇，笑得像只猫，如同第一次般低头，让自己成为虔诚的信徒，细细膜拜眼前每一寸火热的肌肤。

和第一次的干柴烈火不同，这次的Steve极尽温柔，润滑的手指慢慢打开Bucky，让他彻底的适应，直到Bucky开始难耐的扭着腰，灰蓝色的眼睛坠入了欲海时，Steve才吻上他的唇，“你值得最好的，Bucky。”将自己推送了进去。

Bucky的体内如此温暖，紧紧的包裹着他，他低声叹息，感觉自己被身下的人需要着，用双臂把Bucky锁在自己怀里，轻吻因为不适而有些痛苦的脸颊，两个人保持了这个动作一会，Steve握住他的胯开始律动。

不断的抽插撞击，研磨敏感的一点，耳边是Bucky充满情欲的喘息和呻吟，Steve觉得自己可以就这样动下去。他停顿了一会，抬起环住自己腰间的腿，压向Bucky的胸膛，让自己更深的埋进那紧致的甬道里。

“唔……太深了，我……受不了……”Bucky像折断脖子一样向后扬头，生理泪水从眼角滑落。“你可以的。”Steve低哑的回答，捏住他的脚踝，不让他逃离，只能随着自己的挺动而无助的晃动，然后俯身去品尝那修长的颈，汗水的味道，自己的味道，Bucky的味道。

“拜托……Steve……拜托……”Bucky声线被冲撞的支离破碎，Steve的手终于覆上了那快被遗忘的勃起，伴随着自己越来越快的速度套弄起来，Bucky先是发出一声啜泣，伸手搂住了Steve，在白色液体喷洒在两人之间时，哭叫着弓起了背，脚趾蜷起。他的后面因为高潮而紧缩着，咬紧了Steve，他狠狠的冲撞了几下后，猛然一颤，将自己的欲望顶入了最深处。

Steve靠着Bucky肩，平复呼吸，感受到Bucky的身体还在轻微的颤抖，便将他拥在怀里，蹭着他的太阳穴，说着安慰的话语，Bucky忽然转头，眼眶红红的，目光迷蒙的看着他，“我爱你……”他带着困倦轻轻的说，顺便在Steve的嘴上啄了一下。

Steve笑起来，眼睛有些模糊，他牢牢的抱住Bucky，“我也爱你，只爱你。”从链接里传来的无比满足感让Bucky闭上了眼睛。

【肉戏真是不会写啊。。。】

几天后，Bucky欣喜的发现，过度保护问题的确是得到了缓解，但新的问题也接踵而来。

这就是所谓的上帝关上一扇门的同时，就必定打开了一扇窗。

所谓的问题就是经过上次之后，他们俩对性事的需求似乎都变大了。

尤其是Steve，超级哨兵的体力果然不是骗人的，对如何把Bucky干到哭进行了深入的研究，尤爱他泫然欲泣向他求饶时的样子。

他堂堂冬兵，竟然被人操晕在床上，实在是太丢脸了。

Bucky扶着额无奈的摇摇头。

所以，他决定恢复原来的禁欲期，可是现在Steve除了从后面抱住他，还会轻咬他的耳垂，呢喃着不要拒绝他。

而他只能浑身颤栗，根本无力拒绝任何事情。

每天早晨Steve带着餍足的表情走进浴室的时候，Bucky只能默默的揉捏着自己不算年轻的腰。

这太糟糕了好么！

以至于最近Bucky总有种体力不支的怠倦感，几乎沾枕即睡。Steve可能也意识到自己的索求过多，略微收敛了些。

每当Bucky用有些疑惑，无辜又疲倦的眼神瞪着他时，他总会弹一下他的额头，“小傻瓜，你以为我是只会吃人的大灰狼么？快睡吧，谁都能看出来你累的不行了。”

Steve的怀抱温暖干燥，Bucky觉得自己再也戒不掉了。

Coulson握着咖啡杯，盯着Steve偷笑，美国队长被他笑的头皮发麻，粗声粗气的问:“干嘛？”

Coulson挑眉，“看来你们顺利的把问题解决了，可喜可贺。”Steve不由的红了脸，其实还挺感谢Clint出了这么一个好主意。Coulson揶揄的笑着，望向两个正难得享受休憩的向导，吃着小饼干的鹰眼，和撑着头昏昏欲睡的冬兵，多少钱都买不到的画面，让他的笑意更深，“不过可别太过火了，看他那副睡不醒的样子。”

Steve也琢磨着这是怎么一回事，而且他发现Bucky的气味也发生了变化，变得更为诱人，最后决定哪天说服Bucky去Bruce那里检查下。

……

Bucky是被一股反胃的疼痛弄醒的，他已经很久没有这种像是刚从冷冻里醒过来的感觉了，这让他觉得十分难受。

他蹑手蹑脚的拨开Steve放在腰上的手，爬下了床，怕把Steve吵醒而压抑着自己的声音，几乎是把自己的胃吐空了。

他靠在洗手台上，把自己打理清爽，确保嘴里没有异味后，才回到房间。

“怎么了……”他一回到床上，Steve就从背后搂住他，声音里带着浓厚的睡意。“没什么。”他握住他的手背，把自己缩进对方的怀里。

【按照哨兵的听觉和警戒，应该会醒过来的吧】

……

“真不想让你离开我这么久。”Steve一手揽着Bucky的腰，明显就舍不得他走。

Bucky轻触他的脸颊，“我带着手机呢，有任务可以叫我回来。”

“你今天是休假好么，所以Barnes中士，早点回来就好。”Bucky点点头，跨上了Steve的摩托车。

他要去Barnes家族的墓地。

这是他回来后第二次去墓地，第一次他跟着Steve去看望了他的父母，不管怎样，Bucky对于Rogers家的感情更为深厚。

望着那几块冰冷的墓碑，Bucky没有叫过Barnes将军父亲的事情，难免成为了遗憾，他蹲在墓碑前，不知道该说些什么，只能伸出手，拂去一些灰尘，站起来的时候因为头晕而晃了晃，撞到了身后的人，“抱歉。”

“没关系，只是你…噢，天哪，你是James Barnes？”Bucky打量着眼前的老人，觉得自己不该被认出来，“你是？”

老人微笑起来，“他们告诉我你回来了，却不曾让我和你见面，这的确太诡异了，你看起来比我的孩子还要年轻。”

Bucky吸了口气，“Robert Barnes和你是什么关系？”

“他是我父亲。”

他们两个在墓地里提供休息的地方聊着天，“你是家里唯一的向导，他们都很为你骄傲。”

Barnett Barnes说得对，这的确很诡异，当知道眼前的老人其实是自己的侄子的时候。他紧张的看向老者，像是不明白他所说的骄傲指什么，他所作的只是一直在逃避自己是向导的事实，逃避自己的人生，在成为冬兵后，在做了许多不该做的事情后，他觉得自己没有任何值得让人骄傲的地方，“你不是哨兵。”Bucky没来由的觉得可惜。

Barnett点点头，“是啊，但这不影响我继承我祖父和父亲的政治影响。”老人眨眨眼睛，看起来有些俏皮的动作，让他年轻了少许。他低头看看手表，“看来我得走了，真高兴见到你。”老人朝他伸出手臂，像是要拥抱他，却只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“也许什么时候你能来见见我的孩子们。”

Bucky点点头，“我会的。”看着Barnett离开墓地，他掏出手机，“别告诉我你不知道发生了什么。”

Steve在那头轻笑，“哦？发生了什么呢？Barnes中士。”Bucky忍住笑，“你是个讨厌鬼。”“是啊，可你还是爱我对不？”Steve得意的问他，今天是和平的一天，他和其他复仇者呆在总部里。

Tony朝他笑得正欢的脸上扔了把眼刀，想到Pepper几乎每次给他打电话都对他说让他尽快回去签合同时，他就苦下了脸。

而Natasha无条件的关心着Bucky，看到他们俩的电话交流，只是微微一笑。

Bucky没有立刻回答他这句话，最初Steve以为是Bucky故意气他，可是等过去的时间久到只能听到风声时，他意识到不对劲，“Bucky……”他叫了一声，依旧没有回答。

Steve把电话开成免提放在桌上时，Natasha和Tony都抬头看向他，手机里传来电流的滋滋声，然后像是衣物的窸窣声，他们听到Bucky开口道：“伙计，我们可以去其他地方，而不是在这里，你看我甚至可以跟着你们上车。”这显然不是对Steve说的，而且声音并不真切。

Steve有些不爽，有人在试图拐走他的向导，然后，突然传来的枪声，几乎让他窒息，紧绷的身体并没有因为Bucky的咒骂而放松下来。

不爽立刻变成了愤怒，“他没有带枪，我必须现在就去墓地。”Tony耸了下肩，“我也正好测试下新装备，我会先过去支援他。”

Steve嫉妒的看着Tony穿上战衣就出发了，Natasha挥舞着手指，把手机信号变成了耳机信号，跟着他们的还有一队善后的特工。Fury不会责怪他们擅自出动，毕竟没什么比向导更重要的了。

耳机里传来了断断续续的打斗声，然后忽然安静了下来，他听见Bucky问对方是来做什么的。

对方甜腻的口气让他浑身不舒服，“当然是来找向导的。”对方是个哨兵，Steve压低了下颚，Natasha在一边担忧的看了他一眼。

“看来你们找错人了，我已经有哨兵了。”

“没关系，我们可以切断你们的链接。”Steve的眼睛变成了深蓝，“冷静点，Steve。”Natasha没有碰他只是轻轻的说着。

“听起来让人觉得恶心。”Steve可以想象Bucky在说这句话时的神态，歪着头，张大眼睛，这让无法立刻达到他身边的路程变得越发漫长。

“伙计们，我马上就到了，哇哦，现场看起来不太美好。”Tony的声音窜了进来。

与此同时，耳机里又传来了一阵激烈的枪声，然后归于了安静，彻底的安静，如果说前一次，Steve还能克制住自己的话，那么这一次他已经到达极限了，他猛然挺直了身体，直到链接里终于传来了讯息，Bucky很好，他很好，“我看到他了，额，不过似乎没什么我能做的了。”Tony语气沮丧的说着。

Steve几乎是跳下车的，“Bucky在哪？”他问正看守着唯一一个活口的钢铁侠，钢铁侠踢了踢地上的躺尸，“他说他想一个人呆会。”

Steve立刻展开感官，没用多久就找到了他的向导，Bucky靠着一棵树站着，脸上带着伤，脸色呈现病态的苍白，眼圈微红，好像哭过一样，“那个混蛋，你还告诉我你很好！”Steve怒吼着想毁了那个还活着的家伙。

Bucky拉住他，把头靠在他的肩上，“和他没关系，我只是，只是……”他抬头可怜兮兮的看他，“我们回去再说好么？”Steve瞬间温和了下来，吻了吻他脸颊上的瘀伤，“都听你的。”

……

他们回到公寓，Bucky脸上的伤口已经被处理过了。他小心翼翼的靠近Steve，“你还好么？”

Steve摇摇头，“不好，你受伤了。”Bucky翻了个白眼，“只是轻微的擦伤。”

对方叹了口气，“我后悔了，我应该和你一起去的。”Steve让Bucky坐在他的腿上，“现在应该来说说为什么你的脸色会这么差了。”

如果不是Steve正按住他的胯，Bucky就想跳起来逃跑了，“额，说了你可别笑。”Bucky纠着脸，犹豫了许久，“我闻到血腥气觉得恶心，所以跑去吐了。”

Steve最初哑然失笑的表情，渐渐变成了担忧，“你得去检查一次。”

“你知道我讨厌身体检查。”Bucky扭了扭，想找个更舒服的位置，Steve贴过去，“那就下次，如果还有下次，你就得去。”Bucky嗯了一声，吞掉了这不是第一次发作的真相。

Steve玩着他耳后头发的小卷，“你应该有更好的选择，更安全，更健康。”

Bucky觉得痒痒的，躲开了些，“现在能在你身边就是我最好的选择。”

“这可真是我听过的最动人的告白。”Steve就着坐姿的身高差，他把脸埋进Bucky的颈窝，Bucky则用脸颊揉着他的发丝。

这是让两个人都觉得安心和舒适的动作，感受对方的心跳，和自己的共鸣，感受自己被需要着，被爱着。

……

呕吐的频率有所加剧，每天早晨Bucky都会在浴室呆很久，只是为了让自己恢复正常，不让Steve怀疑，但这没办法遮掩他身体的变化，而Steve会用越来越担心的眼神看他，却不说什么。

Bucky的胃口变得很不好，双颊出现凹陷，手脚却有些浮肿，出勤的时候也会有力不从心的错觉。他忽然觉得就算Steve不把他绑去医院他也得自己去了。

Natasha抚过Bucky的脸颊，问他，“Steve是不是虐待你了？”的时候，他呵呵的说，这大概是许久没有被冷冻的后遗症吧，鬼扯的理由换来Nat疑惑的一瞥，鹰眼还把自己最爱的小饼干分给他，要他多吃点，让他哭笑不得。

真正让他去医院的，是一次任务时的意外。

当时状况有点混乱，他不知道被谁撞了一下，发现自己疼的有些站不起来，一开始他以为是脊柱出现了异常，但很快意识到疼痛来自于腹部而不是背后。

两眼一黑前，听见Nat吼叫着Steve的名字…

【这样都没流产大概只有我写的出来。。。其实是因为流了还得再怀一次好麻烦。。。《滚】

Bucky的主治医生是位女性哨兵，见到Steve就劈头盖脸的说起来：你是怎么照顾你家向导的balabala！怀孕三个月了你还让他出任务！你真的是哨兵么？！你到底会不会照顾向导balabala！

Steve在医生说完后花了一分钟才消化了她所说的内容，结果傻兮兮的问了三个字：“你说啥？”

医生扶着桌角，深吸了一口气。。。

Steve走进病房的时候，Bucky已经醒了，他盯着有些坐立不安的哨兵看了一会，“伙计，你看着我的表情，就好像我下半辈子得在轮椅上度过了。”

“不是这样的。”Steve拉过椅子坐在床边，Bucky向他靠过去，用手贴住他的额头，安抚他的情绪，“那是什么？”Steve捉住他的手，指尖摩擦他的手掌边缘，“Department X给你做了多少实验？”

Bucky皱了皱眉，“很多，他们从来没告诉过我具体的数字，尤其是那些在我被冷冻时做的，他们想让我变得更好，更强。”

Steue深吸了一口气，像是鼓起了最大的勇气，“你怀孕了。”Bucky想没听懂一样看着他，“你在开玩笑？”可链接告诉他，他的哨兵非常认真的在和他说话，“天哪…”他喃喃自语。

“男人不会怀孕。”Bucky既像叹气，又像认命的说着，“所以这不是真的。”

Steve笑了笑，“你在这躺了多久，我就被医生唠叨了多久，然后你身体所有的反应都有了合理的解释，我怎么会没有发现呢？在你味道出现变化的时候。”

Bucky扶着额强调道：“因为男人不会怀孕！Steve，你难道不觉得我是个怪物么？”

“不，Bucky，”Steve亲吻他摊开的掌心，“不是，当然不是这样，不管你变成什么样，你都是最好的。”他朝他露出一个会把所有人迷死的笑容，“你是上天给我的最好的礼物。”

Bucky只是把自己扔进了Steve的怀里，“大概只有你才这么看。”Steve用嘴唇轻触他的头发，“我们会留下孩子的对么？”

Bucky犹豫了一会，点了点头，Steve歇斯底里的笑起来时，他目瞪口呆的打了个冷颤，“真不敢相信我就要做爸爸了，噢，他们会嫉妒死我们的。”

Bucky不确定他说的是谁，所以只能保持不可思议的表情看着他。

……

Nick Fury告诉自己，这并不是他遇见的最奇怪的状况，他的对面正襟危坐着美国队长和冬兵，他正在告诉他们神盾局对于怀孕员工的福利。

Fury清清喉咙，“基本上就是这样，孩子出生后，会再根据具体情况，来决定你什么回来继续工作，但是有一点，”他严肃起来，“你们必须搬回大楼，别不情愿Cap，经过了上一次，可以预见依然有人在打你向导的主意，你还想让他独自一人在布鲁克林的公寓里面对么？”

Steve立刻摇头，“很好，那就这么决定了。”局长挥挥手，表示他们可以走了。

Steve正在整理要搬回大厦的行李，Bucky在他身后走来走去，打了无数个来回后，他终于停了下来，用手捂住脸，“这么长的时间不能出任务，我会疯掉的，Steve，我绝对会疯掉的。”

Steve轻笑一声，放下了拉链，转身朝他走过去，“你不会的。”他一手环过Bucky的腰，一手放在他的肚子上，“我会好好照顾你们的。”

“你看，以前我就把你照顾的不错，现在我也一定能行。”Steve很是笃定。

“我会变胖，会浮肿，会变得很丑。”Bucky张大的眼睛里带着明显的笑意。

“说实话，我真不想让别的，任何人看到你这样，我想把你藏起来，只有我一个人看得到。”Steve触上Bucky的唇，纯洁的碰触，不带情欲，就像是为了巩固链接而做的简单动作。

很难说明这其中的安心和舒适，当理智渐渐飞走时，只能感受到从链接蔓延到全身，最后包围着他们的温暖。

……

接下来的时间，大楼里的所有人都被这对超级夫夫闪瞎了眼，当然，这不能阻止哨兵们对孕夫的照顾，就连Pepper都会来大楼里探望Bucky，顺便带来很多怀孕时期和婴儿需要的用品。

Bucky很快就明白了Steve当时说的人是谁，看着Clint时而露出的眼神和撅起的嘴，他觉得偶尔被人嫉妒的人生也不错。

五个月时，Bucky的肚子显了出来，对于Nat找来的孕妇瑜伽，他只能默默在心里吐槽了一顿，他还是更喜欢去训练区来几个不激烈的搏击动作，但是Steve倒是很乐意看到他施展身体的柔韧性，摆成各种适合的角度，不知道在打什么主意。

Bucky偶尔在不适宜睡觉的地方睡着了，醒来时会落下一身的腰酸背痛，不过，Steve都会贴心的为他按摩，揉捏过他的颈，他的肩膀，他的后背，他的腰，他的臀，他的双腿，直到最后，他们会慵懒的接吻，缓慢的做爱。

Bucky不能否认，他十分享受这个过程。

七个月时，Bucky心情的起伏比他身材变化来的更大，大家都努力让Bucky保持心情愉悦，避免例如产前产后忧郁症这样的心理疾病的产生。神盾局的医院已经做好了一系列的安排，随时都为产夫准备着。

Steve看起来比之前紧张了许多，鉴于医生和他谈论过，关于生产的风险，这是可以被原谅的。

某次，Bucky在沙发上睡着后，醒过来发现自己正躺在房间里，轻柔带着阳光香味的被子包围着他，Steve坐在床边削着苹果皮。

“你觉得会是男孩还是女孩？”Steve抬头看了他一眼问他。

Bucky佯装思考了一会，“我只希望能像你，有和你一样的金发，和你一样的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，当然还有下巴。”

Steve摇摇头，“应该有你的眼睛，这会让我想到你，小小的，蜷缩在我怀里的样子。”

Bucky捂住脸开始笑，“我会被你说上一辈子。”

“当然，我永远都不会忘记。”Steve递上苹果的同时，偷到一个吻。Bucky用空余的手拉住Steve的，一起放在自己的肚子上，“我曾经希望自己是个普通人，但是现在看来，不论是哨兵，向导，还是普通人都是一样的，只要能找到那个对的人。”

他眼神湿润的看向他的伴侣，“所以谢谢你，Steve，真的谢谢你。”

Steve只是伸手擦掉他脸上的水痕，把苹果塞进他的嘴里。

那一天真正来临的要比预产期晚，因为阵痛，Bucky脸色苍白，汗水不断滑下，却咬着唇一声不吭，看着他这样子，感受到他的痛，Steve心疼的说不出话来。

Steve在Bucky被送进手术室前，才依依不舍的松开两个人握紧的手，他不被允许留在手术室里，甚至还被要求最好能暂时屏蔽链接，他没有答应，因为他做不到，所以当护士关上手术室大门，告诉他，Cap，请耐心等待的时候，他几乎是咬牙切齿的才没强行闯入。

Steve紧紧握着拳头，指甲深深的掐进掌心都毫无知觉。他只能靠深呼吸来减少焦虑的情绪。

他的全部，他的身家性命都在面前的手术室里。

等到上面的红灯熄灭时，他会拥有一个完整的家，那会很好，比以前好，比现在也更好，至于未来，虽然带着漫长和未知数，但那依旧是充满希望的，连接他们的归属感会带领他们，找到正确的路。

Steve觉得自己是如此的幸运，并且坚信，他们会拥有幸福，拥有爱，拥有彼此，无可取代。

 

FIN

【2013.10.25】

【我简直快成了甜文小能手了，被自己腻歪死。。。】


	8. 番外二：礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【其实就是个儿子把妈妈卖给爸爸的故事（哪里不对】  
> 另外小亚伯的全名是Abraham·E·Rogers-Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盾冬，哨兵向导，生子

 

斯蒂夫·罗杰斯正躺在床上，脑海里还有些混沌，没能从极度的疲倦中恢复过来。

哨兵的本能却丝毫没有被压抑，楼道里的脚步声说话声，武器和衣物的摩擦声，还有汗味，香水味，机油味，以及混合着咖啡香味的早餐气息。

一双小脚丫轻快的奔到了房门口，在踮脚握住门把手之前，就被人抱了起来，“我想见见daddy嘛，让我见见他嘛。”小孩子撒起娇来的童音简直让人受不了，斯蒂夫挣扎在起床给他的小宝贝开门和继续睡之间。

“daddy今天早上才回来，让他好好睡一觉好么？”他伴侣的出现，让斯蒂夫脑海中的天人交战顿时又化成了一滩浆糊。

“这也是为什么昨天daddy没有和我们一起睡的原因么？”

“是的，亚伯，波兹阿姨好像做了华夫饼，如果你不想吃，我们现在就去叫醒……”

斯蒂夫可以想象巴基一脸引诱和小亚伯一脸向往的表情，“那我们快下去吧papa,让daddy再多睡一会。”

脚步声越来越远，伴随着链接里传来的安抚，斯蒂夫带着微笑又睡了过去。

斯蒂夫再次醒来时，时间已经是下午了，神清气爽的伸了个懒腰，然后半躺在床上享受难得的惬意。

房门被打开，轻手轻脚的亚伯在看到斯蒂夫已经醒过来时，立刻欢呼了一下，扑到床上，手脚并用的在斯蒂夫腿上坐好，笑嘻嘻的亲了亲他的脸颊，软软的叫了声daddy。

两岁的亚伯有着一头深金色的卷发，此刻有些凌乱的贴在额头上，眼睛是深邃的孔雀蓝，在光线里又会变成透绿色，两块苹果肌红扑扑的，小嘴正微微撅着，好像在控诉斯蒂夫为什么没有回吻他。

其实斯蒂夫早就被自己儿子迷的七昏八素，忘记要怎么回应了，停滞了几秒，吻上了亚伯的额头，“早安，甜心。”

亚伯咯咯笑着，“现在已经是下午了。”忽然又故作严肃的说道：“你得告诉妈咪，不是我叫醒你的。”

斯蒂夫笑起来，当巴基不在场时，亚伯就会称巴基为妈咪，这个不约而成的约定相当的贴切，而且是他和斯蒂夫之间的小秘密，“我会的。”揉了揉儿子的头发，“你妈咪去哪儿了？”

“他和娜塔阿姨还有斯塔克叔叔出勤去了，等会贾维斯和班纳叔叔要说故事给我听。”斯蒂夫只是看着他，亚伯的五官和巴基小时候很像，轮廓却偏向他，这让斯蒂夫觉得遗传真是相当的奇妙。

亚伯歪过头，纠着小脸，似乎在考虑什么事情，知子莫若父，斯蒂夫一看就知道这小鬼又在打什么主意，果不其然，亚伯朝他眨眨眼睛，“你会送我什么生日礼物呀？”

斯蒂夫捏着他的小手，“你想要什么呢？”亚伯的手在他的手掌里显得更加的小，柔软的擦过他的茧子，“我能要你的盾么？”

斯蒂夫眯起眼睛，“那可不行，它对你而言太大了，等你长得和我一样高了才能给你用。”

亚伯听完非常不高兴的又撅起嘴，那副表情几乎都和巴基小时候一模一样，“那如果我去找斯塔克叔叔，他会替我做个小号的么？”

“会的，没人能挡得住你，小可爱。”斯蒂夫握住亚伯的腰，用额头去顶他的，还用长着胡渣的下巴去蹭他的脸颊，让亚伯边笑边求饶，两个人在床上嬉闹了一会，亚伯喘着气说：“可是这样就不是你送我的礼物了！”

“那你再想一个。”疼孩子的技能没人赢得过美国队长。

蓝眼睛溜溜一转，“妹妹。”

斯蒂夫怀疑自己的超级听力是不是出了问题，于是问了一遍，“什么？”

“我要妹妹！”亚伯把两只手举过头顶，好像他大叫一声，天上就会掉个妹妹给他。

这可让斯蒂夫犯难了，这，妹妹可不是说能有就能有的，“亚伯，这恐怕来不及——”

“那就明年。”亚伯打断他，瞪大眼睛看着他，“妹妹是明年的生日礼物，好么？daddy。”斯蒂夫扶着额，对于亚伯撒娇般请求他根本没法拒绝，脑内了一长串横在他要和巴基再生一个孩子的阻碍，当然，首当其冲的就是巴基自己。

能拥有亚伯是个甜蜜的意外，即便如此，他也能确定巴基不会想再来一次，光是十个月不能出任务这一条，他就会把斯蒂夫回绝的死死的。

可是，斯蒂夫真的没法拒绝眼中满是星星的亚伯，咳嗽了一声，“好吧，不过我没法保证一定是妹妹。”

亚伯在床上跳着，“耶！只要你保证是弟弟的话不会和我抢你的盾就行！”猛然凑到斯蒂夫面前，“daddy,你饿么？波兹阿姨的华夫饼很好吃的，我们一起去好不好？”

斯蒂夫忙不迭的点头，暂时把要怎么说服巴基这件事抛在了脑后。

 

【140429】


End file.
